The New
by SoniK
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue qui ne passera pas inaperçue aux yeux de la La Tueuse...


**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, la Fox, WB…

**NOTE IMPORTANTE**: Cette fic est avant tout un FEMSLASH (Implique rapports relationnels et sexuels Lesbiens...).

****************

**RESUME** : Après la destruction de Sunnydale, les rescapés du combat sont une nouvelle fois aux prises avec une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer à Cleveland... Les nouvelles tueuses détectées arrivent pour y prêter main forte... Et parmi elles, une nouvelle recrue qui ne passera pas inaperçue aux yeux de la La Tueuse...

****************

''… Il se trouve que nous avons pu en localiser d'autres et particulièrement deux au Brésil…''

Assise les bras croisés dans le fauteuil, faisant face à Giles qui se tenait derrière son bureau, Buffy décroisa les jambes pour les recroiser en sens inverse… Elle le regarda une énième fois enlever ses lunettes pendant qu'il lui exposait la mission à venir…

''Kennedy étant partie à Boston depuis quelques jours pour chercher la dernière localisée, je pense que tu pourrais peut-être y aller… C'est plutôt calme en ce moment ici… Alors autant en profiter !... (Réajustant ses lunettes pour la regarder)… Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais Buffy, poussée subitement par un je-ne-sais-quoi, avait détourné la tête en direction de la fenêtre et s'était levée pour s'y diriger…

''Buffy tu m'écoutes… ?''

Cette dernière leva d'une main le voilage et zieuta l'extérieur… Du deuxième étage où elle se trouvait dans cette immense maison devenue une sorte d'académie pour entraîner les nouvelles tueuses, elle pouvait contempler la propriété sur plusieurs hectares… Et c'est au loin qu'elle pu distinguer dans l'allée menant vers l'entrée, une moto arrivée avec à son bord deux passagers…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée d'avoir pu sentir d'instinct cette arrivée sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi…

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les arrivants, qui une fois la moto arrêtée devant le perron, fit découvrir Kennedy lorsque cette dernière se dégagea de derrière le conducteur et enleva son casque…

''Oh… Je vois que Kennedy a ramené la nouvelle… !''

Buffy détourna légèrement la tête vers son ancien observateur qui venait de la rejoindre… Elle tourna cependant de nouveau son regard vers l'inconnue qui à son tour, toujours assise sur sa moto, venait d'enlever son casque…

Instinctivement, elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle la regardait passer une main dans sa chevelure brune et sourire à Kennedy…

''Qui est-ce ?''

''Faith Lehane…''

Giles repartit vers son bureau où il s'installa de nouveau et sortit de son tiroir un dossier qu'il ouvrit devant lui…

''Vingt-deux ans… Elle vient de Boston… Le conseil m'avait prévenu qu'une nouvelle tueuse avait été détectée dans cet état et Willow m'a confirmé la chose… Cependant…''

Il s'arrêta un instant, enlevant une nouvelle fois ses lunettes dont il mordit légèrement la branche tout en prenant un air songeur, alors que Buffy le regardait perplexe de son soudain silence…

''… Ce qui semble intéressant, c'est que Willow en la localisant, a senti quelque chose de fort émaner d'elle… C'est une tueuse à n'en pas douter, mais… Je crois ou il semble bien qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu plus de pouvoirs que les autres…''

A ces mots, Buffy fronça légèrement les sourcils et son regard la ramena vers cette nouvelle qui maintenant debout devant sa moto, ouvrait sa veste en cuir en dévoilant un top blanc tout en discutant avec l'autre tueuse…

Cependant comme si elle l'avait sentie, elle la vit remonter son visage vers la fenêtre et l'espace d'un instant, malgré qu'elle soit à demi cachée derrière la fenêtre, elle perçut son regard se river directement dans le sien…

''… C'est une excellente chose que Kennedy ait pu la ramener… (Rangeant le dossier)… On va pouvoir effectivement se rendre compte si cette jeune fille a de réelles capacités… (Se levant)… D'ailleurs je demanderai à Kennedy de la coacher''…

''Non…''

Et ce non était sorti d'une façon catégorique de la bouche de Buffy alors que cette dernière fixait toujours cette inconnue…

''… Je m'occuperai d'elle, Giles''…

*****

Lorsque Faith eut arrêtée sa moto, elle avait regardé un instant cette grande bâtisse devant elle, se demandant encore pourquoi elle s'était laissée entraîner et venir jusqu'ici… Mais dans son fort intérieur, elle connaissait la réponse… Elle voulait voir de ses yeux ce que Kennedy lui avait raconté…

Les propos de cette dernière passaient encore en boucle dans sa tête, n'arrivant simplement pas à les croire, les qualifiant encore ''d'ineptie''… Elle, une tueuse de vampires, avec l'existence de démons et tous ce qui s'y rapportaient !… C'était pour elle impensable, inimaginable et complètement loufoque… Elle avait éclaté de rire à ce moment là…

Cependant la seule chose qui l'avait quelque peu contrainte à ne pas l'envoyer ''balader'' et la mettre à la porte de son bar, fut lorsque Kennedy lui demanda si elle n'avait pas perçu un changement en elle, quelques mois auparavant… Et ces drôles de sensation, il y a de ça huit mois maintenant qui lui avaient parcouru le corps un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle, elle s'en souvenait encore… Cette sensation de pleine puissance courir dans ses veines, de se sentir subitement forte et de percevoir ses sens aiguisés… Ce ''choc'' n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques secondes, mais elle en fut complètement déroutée jusqu'à ce que ce phénomène disparaisse pour ne plus revenir…

''… Slayer's Academy… C'est comme ça qu'on appelle cet endroit… Et tu comprendras vite pourquoi !''

Faith sourit, mais alors qu'elle dézippait son cuir et s'apprêtait à rétorquer, elle sentit une légère sensation de picotement la saisir au creux de son ventre et d'instinct leva son regard sur le haut de la bâtisse… Elle vit alors derrière la fenêtre du second étage une jeune femme blonde les regarder… Elle ne pouvait d'où elle était, se faire une idée exacte, mais aussi étrange que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle était persuadée que cette dernière avait son regard rivé sur elle… Et à cet instant même, ces picotements encore inconnus se firent plus prononcés…

La voyant lever son regard, Kennedy la suivit des yeux et un petit sourire narquois vint se ficher sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant qui se tenait derrière la fenêtre…

''… Si tu as encore des doutes sur ce que j'ai bien pu te raconter Faith, elle te fera vite comprendre qui on est vraiment et qui tu es… (Levant son menton dans la direction de Buffy)… C'est elle, Buffy…''

Et dans un murmure alors que son regard restait figé sur cette silhouette, Faith finit la phrase…

''La Tueuse…''

''Ouais la seule et l'unique… Et c'est grâce à elle… Enfin son essence qu'on est devenues des tueuses… (Laissant échapper un petit rire)… Tu vas pouvoir lui dire merci !

Kennedy lui frappa légèrement l'épaule avec le poing avant qu'elle ne fasse quelques pas en direction de l'entrée…

''Allez viens avec moi, je vais te présenter à Giles et à Buffy tant qu'elle est avec lui avant qu'on te trouve une chambre…

Faith hocha lentement la tête et finit par rompre le contact visuel… Elle accrocha son casque sur le guidon de sa moto et prenant son sac sur l'épaule, suivit Kennedy pour disparaître avec elle dans l'entrée…

*****

''Buffy, je pensais que tu serais partie p…''

''Kennedy partira à ma place…''

Buffy venait de couper une nouvelle fois la parole à Giles… Elle laissa tomber le rideau et tout en croisant les bras, vint s'adosser à un petit meuble non loin de la fenêtre où trônaient quelques objets anciens… Elle le regarda sortir son mouchoir et prendre une nouvelle fois ses lunettes entre ses doigts pour les essuyer…

''… Si cette fille a, comme vous dites perçu un peu plus de mon essence que les autres, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est…''

Elle entendit alors frapper à la porte et tout comme Giles, son regard se posa sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Kennedy…

''Salut la compagnie !... (Souriant largement)… Mission accomplie Giles… Je vous ramène la bostonienne !''

Elle fit un pas de côté dans la pièce pour laisser entrer Faith qui s'immobilisa devant eux sac sur l'épaule…

Kennedy posa une main amicale sur son épaule et fit un pas en arrière en direction de la porte…

''Bon c'est pas que votre compagnie me dérange, mais je meurs d'envie d'une bonne douche et… (Souriant toute seule)… J'ai des câlins à rattraper… (Tournant son regard vers Faith avant de partir)… A plus tard belle brune…

Cette dernière lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Un petit sourire narquois se profila alors sur ses lèvres et elle leva légèrement le menton en ''toisant'' ceux qui lui faisaient maintenant face…

(Ironique)… ''Paraît que vous recruter des tueuses par ici…''

Giles remit ses lunettes sur son nez et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge tout en faisant le tour de son bureau pour la rejoindre…

''Oui… Euh… C'est exact… (S'approchant d'elle tout en lui souriant)… Je pense que Kennedy a du te parler un peu de ce qu'il en est… Je m'appelle Giles et je te souhaite avant tout la bienvenue parmi nous Faith…''

''Ouais… (Posant son sac au sol et serrant la main tendue)… K m'a briefée un peu sur le qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites… Cependant… (Fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans)… Si je suis venue c'est par curiosité… (Echappant un petit rire en hochant légèrement la tête)… C'est un truc de dingue ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Donc désolée si j'ai du mal à croire vos histoires de tueuse et de vampire !''

''Oui je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue Faith… (Lui lançant un petit sourire nerveux)… C'est légitime… Mais tu comprendras très vite par toi-même ce qu'il en est… Et… Tu verras ici que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu ce genre de réaction…

Giles tourna alors son visage vers Buffy qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin et dont le regard était rivé sur la nouvelle arrivante…

''Buffy te servira de guide ici… C'est la…''

''(Le coupant en souriant)… Tueuse… Ouais K m'a fait une sorte de topo sur La Grande Tueuse…''

Cachée à moitié par Giles, Faith fit un pas de côté pour la voir dans son intégralité… Elle lui lança alors un sourire creusant ainsi ses joues en deux petites fossettes…

''Alors c'est toi que je dois remercier pour ce don transmis ?''

Dès son arrivée dans la pièce, Buffy n'avait pas lâché du regard cette jeune femme brune… Elle en avait même perceptiblement froncé les sourcils de ressentir ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable au creux de son ventre, ce quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant face aux autres tueuses… Pourquoi celle-ci particulièrement et si subitement ?!...

Les bras croisés, elle la regarda un instant et finit par sourire légèrement devant ce sourire jovial…

''Quand tu seras face à un vampire, je pense que oui, tu pourras me remercier…''

''Ah oui… Les vampires… (Faisant un léger signe des mains)… J'ai lu des trucs les concernant quand j'étais môme… Alors… (Souriant avec ironie)… Gousse d'ail, eau bénite et tout le toin toin, c'est du vrai ?!... Tu te balades avec ça autour du cou pour les buter ?''

Buffy échappa un léger ricanement devant son ''humour'' et se redressa légèrement pour faire un pas dans sa direction… Les bras toujours croisés, elle se positionna devant elle et son regard se riva droit dans le sien pour lui répondre d'un air tout autant ironique…

''Y a d'autres méthodes beaucoup plus excitantes que la gousse d'ail Faith… Si t'es sage, je t'apprendrai à t'en servir…''

La brune leva subitement un sourcil intrigué par cette réplique autant qu'elle venait de percevoir à cette proximité, de petits picotements venir la tenailler dans le ventre…

Légèrement nerveuse par ce qu'elle ressentait soudainement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et lui sourit d'un petit sourire nerveux…

''… C'est cool alors… Je sens que ça va être intéressant… Ca me changera de mes cocktails !''

Buffy se tourna alors vers son ancien observateur et d'un regard interrogatif lui demanda…

''Je l'amène à sa chambre ou vous souhaitez lui parler encore ?…''

''Non… Faith a fait un long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici… (Regardant la brune en esquissant un sourire)… Je te laisse te reposer et je te verrai demain pour t'expliquer ce qu'il en est… (Se tournant cette fois vers Buffy)… La trois cent dix est libre Buffy, tu peux l'y emmener…

Faith récupéra son sac qu'elle lança sur son épaule alors que Buffy récupérait la clé de la chambre dans une petite boite suspendue au mur…

''Je te suis Blondie…''

Buffy leva un sourcil surpris devant ce ''surnom'' et plissa un instant les yeux devant sa familiarité…

''Buffy… Je préfère…''

''Désolée… (Lui emboitant le pas avec le sourire aux lèvres)… C'est vrai, on n'est pas encore assez intimes pour les petits surnoms…''

Buffy ne préféra pas rétorquer, encore quelque peu décontenancée par ce qu'elle percevait en elle aux côtés de cette brune…

Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication plausible à ça… Willow serait peut-être en mesure de lui expliquer ce phénomène étrange… Cette dernière avait perçu en la localisant une puissance émaner de cette nouvelle tueuse… Il devait sûrement y avoir corrélation…

Elles montèrent au troisième étage et Buffy s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte au fond du couloir… Elle l'ouvrit en grand et la laissa entrer…

''J'espère que tu t'y plairas… Y a tout le confort, à part que les repas sont pris en commun dans la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée… (Lui indiquant du menton une petite pancarte au mur)… Tu verras les horaires sont inscrits dessus…''

Faith laissa son sac choir sur un fauteuil et se retourna vers la blonde tout en enlevant sa veste en cuir qu'elle lança sur son sac…

''Merci…''

Puis s'approchant de Buffy qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, elle mit les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte…

''C'est drôle… Je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça quand Kennedy m'a parlé de toi…''

''T'es pas la première à être surprise… (Et souriant avec ironie)… Désolée de te décevoir…''

''Tu rigoles !... C'est vachement rassurant en fin de compte… J'veux dire… (La montrant de la main)… A te voir comme ça, on est loin de penser que t'es une tueuse… Donc j'me dis que si j'ai des capacités à être comme toi, j'ai mes chances…''

Buffy l'écouta tout en la scrutant du coin de l'œil… A n'en pas douter, Faith avait une allure svelte et dynamique et le débardeur qu'elle portait, cachait apparemment un corps aux courbes parfaites… Son regard se riva un instant sur le tatouage dessiné sur son bras droit et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres… A peine arrivée, Buffy l'avait ''cataloguée'' de rebelle dans sa façon d'être de part son attitude et sa manière d'être… Et là, le tatouage accentua son impression…

''On verra ce que tu vaux en temps et en heure Faith… Il ne suffit pas d'avoir mon essence pour se croire une tueuse… Ce n'est pas un jeu… (La regardant plus sérieusement)… Quand tu comprendras que tout ce qu'a dit Kennedy existe vraiment… Quand tu seras sur le fait accompli, tu comprendras qu'être une tueuse accomplie te sera vitale…''

''… Ouais… Et je présume que tu vas jouer les professeurs particuliers ?!… Parce que… (La regardant d'un air penaud)… Va falloir tout m'apprendre !...''

Buffy détourna un instant la tête en direction d'une porte qui s'ouvrait au loin pour voir une nouvelle tueuse en sortir et se rendre vers les douches, puis riva de nouveau son regard émeraude sur Faith…

''Tu n'es pas seule à être novice en la matière Faith… J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ça vous est arrivé… (Regardant sa montre)… Giles se chargera de te briefer sur ce point… Mais… (Relevant son regard)… Comme Kennedy doit repartir pour chercher de nouvelles tueuses, c'est moi qui vous entraînerait, oui…''

Faith se redressa alors comprenant que la conversation allait se terminer et détourna un instant son regard vers sa chambre avant de revenir sur la blonde…

''Cool alors…''

Buffy fit un pas en arrière tout en faisant un signe du menton…

''Je te laisse débarrasser… On se voit demain… (Et lança avant de tourner les talons)… Sympa au fait le tatouage…

Et sans attendre de réponse, s'éloigna dans le couloir pour prendre les escaliers…

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Faith la regarda disparaître et son sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à sa dernière réplique… Elle secoua légèrement la tête en fermant la porte et son regard se perdit sur la pièce quand elle se tourna…

Les mains sur les hanches, elle inspecta ce qui l'entourait et soupira légèrement en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de ''perdre'' à Boston…

''Ouais… C'est du délire…''

*****

Adossée contre un arbre et le pied appuyé contre son tronc, Faith fumait silencieusement dans la nuit où la pleine lune éclairait faiblement les contours et la cour de la demeure… Seul le bout de sa cigarette incandescente reflétait sa présence à l'orée du bois…

Le bruit de la grande porte en bois de l'entrée lui fit lever la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'ouvrir et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement pour percevoir, de part l'obscurité, à qui appartenait cette silhouette au loin…

Elle ne fut pas longue à reconnaitre La Tueuse et son attention fut tout de suite mise en alerte sur ses moindres gestes… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus lorsqu'elle vit Buffy s'approcher de sa moto et laisser courir sa main sur le siège en cuir…

Elle secoua légèrement la tête à ce geste en échappant un petit rire étouffé mais se reprit vite lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner de l'allée pour prendre un petit chemin de terre…

Elle se redressa alors, jeta son mégot et à une distance raisonnable lui emboîta le pas… La curiosité venait subitement de la ''titiller''…

*****

Tournant lentement son pieu entre ses doigts, Buffy arriva bientôt dans le cimetière avoisinant pour sa patrouille de nuit… Ce soir, elle n'avait demandé à aucune des nouvelles tueuses de venir avec elle… Ce soir elle voulait rester seule avec ses songes ou plutôt avec ce sentiment étrange et nouveau qu'elle percevait depuis l'arrivée de cette nouvelle tueuse…

Etrange avait été le mot adéquate en y repensant… Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti ces drôles de sensations avec elle ?... Pourquoi elle et pas les autres ?... Pourquoi cela devenait-il plus fort lorsque cette tueuse s'approchait d'elle ?... Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ressentir déjà un ''lien'' se tisser entre elles alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une parfaite inconnue ?... Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse… Peut-être que Willow saurait-elle y remédier…

Ses pensées furent vite interrompues par l'arrivée de deux vampires fraîchement sortis de leur tombe et qui arrivaient les crocs en avant, droit sur elle…

''On prend un bol d'air frais ma jolie… ?''

''(Esquissant un sourire narquois)… Oui et j'ai bien peur que vous polluiez mon oxygène !''

Et Sans attendre davantage une quelconque réponse elle se rua sur les deux créatures de la nuit…

*****

A moitié cachée derrière une tombe, Faith regardait la scène se passer devant ses yeux avec une expression déconcertée… Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler la réalité de la chose ; des vampires ! Ce genre de créature ne se voyait que dans les films d'horreur ou dans les bandes dessinées !

Pourtant ce qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux étaient bien réels et ce qu'elle voyait en autre, était la façon dont se battait cette petite blonde… Elle en était tout bonnement impressionnée… Sa rapidité, tant dans ses gestes que dans sa façon de se mouvoir, ses coups portés démentaient la vision de ce qu'on pouvait avoir d'elle au premier abord…

Buffy était redoutable et une redoutable combattante…

''Tu t'es perdue ma beauté ?''

Une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner et son regard exprima la surprise quand elle vit un visage déformé lui faire face… La surprise fit bientôt place à la douleur lorsqu'elle sentit subitement deux canines se planter dans son cou qui lui fit échapper un cri de souffrance…

*****

Buffy venait à peine de terrasser son deuxième assaillant qu'un cri la fit se retourner subitement vers sa gauche… Elle se mit aussitôt à courir, sautant par-dessus quelques stèles et arriva tout droit vers l'endroit où il lui avait semblé entendre un cri de détresse…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un autre vampire était entrain de s'abreuver dans le cou d'une de ses victimes et sans attendre, elle le tira violemment par l'épaule pour lui enfoncer son pieu dans le cœur lorsque le démon se retourna…

Ce dernier partit aussitôt en poussière et les sourcils de la Tueuse se froncèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut Faith…

Faith qui soudainement sentit ses jambes flageoler sous elle et qui serait tombée si Buffy dans son réflexe aiguisé de l'avait pas retenue…

''C'est pas vrai !...''

Buffy regarda un instant les alentours et fut soulagée de ne plus voir d'autres ''assaillants''…

''Hey Faith !... Ca va ?''

Cette dernière grimaça de douleur lorsqu'elle porta la main à son cou et sentit un filet de sang s'échapper de sa morsure…

Encore ''assommée'' par ce sang perdu, elle fixa Buffy sans toutefois la voir clairement, mais lui lança malgré tout un petit sourire grimaçant…

''Cinq… Sur cinq…''

De sa main, Buffy enleva celle de Faith pour inspecter les ''dommages'' et fronça de nouveau les sourcils sur la profondeur de la morsure…

''C'est pas vrai !... Faut que je te ramène avant qu'il y en ait d'autres qui arrivent… (La prenant par la taille)… Tu peux marcher ?...''

''(D'une voix un peu éraillée)… Hey !... Suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort… !''

''… Et tu peux dire merci à ton statut de tueuse Faith !... (Passant son bras autour de son cou)… Sans ça… Tu y restais…''

La jeune tueuse avait encore du mal à coordonner ses idées… Tout ce qui venait de se passer était arrivé trop vite… Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était qu'elle avait failli mourir à peine arrivée… Si c'était ça le quotidien d'une tueuse !... Elle aimait trop la vie pour ne pas la protéger…

''Je… Je crois que c'est pas un truc pour moi finalement…''

Buffy serra un peu plus sa prise autour de sa taille quand elle la sentit glisser…

''… Vois le bon côté des choses Faith… (Voulant dédramatiser)… T'as pu voir ce que ça fait quand on n'est pas au point… Je sais que tu le seras avec un peu d'entrainement… Tu… Tu seras une vraie championne avec un pieu dans la main…''

''Ouais… (Echappant un petit rire faible alors qu'elle portait de nouveau sa main à son cou)… En général, les pieux… Je dors dedans…''

Buffy vit bientôt se profiler dans l'obscurité leur bâtisse et après quelques enjambées, ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée…

''(Montant les escaliers…)… On va aller soigner ça avant que je te ramène dans ta chambre…''

''C'est bon B… Ca va… Aller''

Cette fois, Buffy ne rétorqua pas à ce nouveau surnom et l'emmena avec elle, malgré les protestations, dans l'autre l'aile où se trouvait sa chambre…

La douleur était toujours vivace mais peu à peu Faith retrouvait ses facultés et son étourdissement commença à s'estomper…

Elle se laissa faire quand Buffy la fit étendre sur son lit et ne protesta pas lorsque cette dernière lui apporta un verre d'eau sucré…

''Tiens… Bois ça…''

Elle s'adossa au montant du lit et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de sa salle de bain alors qu'elle portait le verre à sa bouche et grimaça légèrement au goût que lui inspira ce breuvage…

Elle la vit de nouveau réapparaitre tenant dans ses mains une petite bouteille d'antiseptique et un paquet de coton…

''Je t'assure… C'est rien B… (Tendant le bras en signe de dénégation et essayant de se relever)… C'est juste deux petits trous de rien du tout…''

''Stop… (La repoussant à s'allonger)… Tu as perdu pas mal de sang Faith, j'ai pas envie de te voir tomber dans les pommes… (S'asseyant au bord du lit…)… Et si tu ne te laisse pas faire… (Imbibant le coton d'antiseptique puis le plaçant sur sa plaie)… Je vais finir par croire que tu es douillette…''

''Hey… Je suis pas… (Grimaçant légèrement)... Aouh !... Mais ça pique ce machin… !''

Buffy échappa un petit ricanement tout en essuyant le surplus de sang mais finit par retrouver son sérieux et fronça légèrement les sourcils en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

''On peut savoir ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure de la nuit ?!... Tu sais que se promener seule ici c'est pas du tout recommandé ?... Kennedy ne t'a pas briefée en venant ?''

Faith se mordit l'intérieur de la joue se sentant soudain prise en faute et sermonnée comme une gamine…

''Ouais… Mais je t'ai vue alors j'ai pensé qu'il y avait rien de dangereux puisque toi t'étais dehors !...''

''Faith… Je suis la Tueuse… Si je sors la nuit, c'est pas pour conter fleurette… Je patrouille…''

Faith la regarda un instant revisser sa bouteille et en remontant son regard sur elle, fronça les sourcils sur les deux petites cicatrices circulaires à l'orée de sa jugulaire…

Comme aimantée, elle leva alors sa main pour du bout des doigts les effleurer. Sa voix fatiguée se baissa soudain dans un murmure rauque…

''Toi aussi ils t'ont eue ?''

Et Buffy se sentit comme électrisée par ce toucher, comme si son corps y répondait… Un léger frisson qui lui mit la chair de poule s'ensuivit et quelque peu troublée parce qu'elle venait de ressentir, se recula légèrement pour rompre de contact…

''Je… Je… Oui… C'est… (Finissant par se lever du lit)… Les risques du métier…''

Elle osa lever son regard sur le visage de la brune qui la regardait la tête légèrement penchée comme étonnée de sa soudaine réaction…

Elle porta la main à son front et se retourna vivement pour se diriger vers sa commode et y déposer son flacon… Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux en respirant longuement et se retourna de nouveau en affichant un petit sourire…

''Si tu te sens mieux… Je vais t'aider à retourner dans ta chambre…''

''Ouais… (S'aidant de ses mains pour se lever)… Je crois qu'une bonne nuit me fera pas de mal… (Se levant doucement)… En plus avec la route… Suis complètement vannée…''

La brune vit Buffy s'approcher d'elle et lui sourit alors que ses pas l'emmenaient vers la porte…

''Ca va aller B… T'en as assez fait pour moi ce soir… (Elle posa sa main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir et se retourna en la fixant de son regard brun chocolat)… En tout cas je crois qu'on peut dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir… Alors… (Affichant un sourire de reconnaissance)… Merci… Suis pas près de l'oublier…''

''De… De rien… C'est mon job…''

''Ouais peut-être… Mais… (Ouvrant la porte)… T'étais là… (Lui faisant alors un petit signe)… 'Nuit B…''

''Bonne nuit Faith… A demain…''

Buffy porta sa main sur le chambranle de la porte et la vit s'éloigner dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne les escaliers…

Elle referma doucement la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière en fermant les yeux… Elle perçut de nouveau ces sensations qui l'avaient animée quelques instants auparavant rien qu'en y repensant… Cela avait été à la fois déroutant et grisant… Plaisant et désorientant…

Quelque chose de totalement ahurissant qu'elle allait, dès la première heure demain matin en toucher deux mots à Willow…

*****

La première chose que Buffy fit après sa douche matinale fut d'aller rejoindre Willow… Elle la vit sortir de sa chambre et l'apostropha en chemin…

''Will ! ''

La sorcière se retourna et un sourire s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres…

''Bonjour Buffy… Bien dormi ?''

La blonde emboita le pas de son amie et toutes deux descendirent les escaliers…

''Oui ça va… Will… Faut que je te parle… Il… Il m'arrive un truc bizarre…''

Willow leva un sourcil, à la fois intriguée et soucieuse… Elle ralentit légèrement le pas et la regarda avec intérêt…

''Un truc bizarre ?... Comme bizarre… Oula je sens un truc pas bien qui va arriver ?… Ou… Comme bizarre parce que j'ai mangé trop de pizza hier soir ?!''

''Non… Rien de tout ça…''

Elles rentrèrent dans le réfectoire et chacune prit un plateau pour se servir…

''C'est à propos de la nouvelle…''

''(Se servant une tasse de thé)… Faith ?... Celle que Kennedy est partie chercher ?''

''Oui… Giles m'a dit que tu avais senti un truc fort quand tu l'as localisée…''

''(Continuant de se servir en viennoiserie)… Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été étonnée de ressentir une sacrée puissance émanée d'elle… Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avec les autres… (La regardant se servir à son tour)… Pourquoi tu as déjà un problème avec elle ?...''

''Oui… Enfin… Non''

Elle fit quelques pas avec son plateau et attendit que Willow s'asseye en face d'elle à la table pour continuer…

''T'as rien senti d'autres chez elle ?''

''Non… A part ce que je viens de te dire… Si tu as peur d'un truc démoniaque la concernant… Je te rassure tout de suite… Elle est complètement clean là-dessus''…

''C'est déjà rassurant…''

Willow porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et après avoir bu quelques gorgées, la reposa pour river son regard sur la jeune blonde…

''C'est quoi alors ton souci Buffy… Parce que là j'avoue que tu m'intrigues…''

La tueuse s'accouda à la table tout en prenant sa tasse entre ses deux mains… Elle se sentit tout d'un coup gênée d'avouer ce qu'elle avait ressenti…

''Je… Je sais pas trop Will… C'est comme si j'avais un sixième sens la concernant… Ne me dis pas comment ça se fait parce que j'en sais rien, mais hier j'ai capté qu'elle allait arriver… Je me suis levée de mon siège pour regarder par la fenêtre et même pas une minute après, elles arrivaient…''

''C'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence Buffy… Ca arrive…''

Buffy secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation, se confortant dans son idée…

''Et… Pourquoi je ressens pas ses picotements avec les autres tueuses quand elles sont près de moi et avec Faith si ?''

''Des picotements ?''

''… Oui tu sais des picotements dans le ventre… Pareil que ceux que tu peux ressentir quand…''

''(La coupant)… Ah oui quand je sais que Kennedy et moi, on va…''

Mais Willow s'arrêta subitement dans son analogie quand elle remarqua l'expression de la Tueuse…

''(Affichant un petit sourire)… Enfin oui une autre forme de picotements c'est sûr, mais c'est toujours des picotements… Et… Et je me doute de l'effet…''

Buffy reposa sa tasse et appuya sa joue sur sa main…

''C'est pas normal… (Et plus à elle-même)… C'est comme hier soir… (Baissant la voix)… Quand elle m'a touchée…''

''… (La coupant de nouveau)… Elle t'a touchée ?!''

Buffy se redressa soudain, comprenant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut…

''Quoi ?!... Nooon… Enfin oui… Mais c'était juste… (Lui montrant son cou)… Ma…Cicatrice…''

''Ah… Ta cicatrice !''

''Enfin bref… (Voulant couper court finalement à la conversation)… Tu m'as déjà rassurée sur le côté non démoniaque de la chose…''

''Tu penses bien qu'on n'aurait pas envoyé Kennedy la chercher sinon !... Et sinon (Changeant de sujet subitement)… Ton cher étudiant, tu le vois toujours… ?''

Buffy esquissa un sourire sur ce revirement de sujet afin d'assouvir la curiosité de la sorcière…

''Moins ces temps-ci… (Reposant la joue contre sa main)… Je crois qu'il est en plein examen… Et puis… (Ebauchant une petite moue)… Je sais pas… Il est romantique c'est vrai… Ca on peut pas le nier… Mais d'un autre côté… (Grimaçant légèrement)… Il me parle toujours de ses livres… (Regardant soudain Willow en se redressant)… Je dis pas que les livres c'est pas bien mais… Tu vois il est trop prévisible, trop prévenant… J'aurais voulu qu'il soit un tantinet plus rebelle… Plus…''

Au même moment, la blonde leva les yeux sur la porte d'entrée et aperçut Faith… Sans s'en rendre compte elle finit sa phrase dans un murmure tout en la suivant des yeux…

''… Sauvage…''

Et le comportement de la blonde n'échappa pas à Willow qui se retourna pour voir ce que Buffy venait d'apercevoir…

Un de ses sourcils monta, surprise de voir Buffy regarder Faith qui s'approchait maintenant vers elles…

''Rebelle et sauvage… Oui je vois…

Vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un petit haut de la même couleur à manche courte, Faith s'arrêta devant elles et pointa du menton la table…

''Hi !... Je peux me joindre à vous ?''

Et sans attendre de réponse, la brune prit place à côté de Buffy…

''Salut B. ! Bien dormi ?''

Willow passa de Faith à Buffy…

''B ?''

La blonde haussa légèrement les épaules en signe de ''Si ça peut lui faire plaisir''…

''Oui merci et toi ?... (Baissant alors son regard dans le cou de la brune)… Ca va mieux ?''

''Cinq sur cinq… (Lui souriant avant de prendre une bouchée de sa viennoiserie)… Suis en pleine forme !...''

Willow avait froncé les sourcils en apercevant elle aussi les deux petits trous circulaires au niveau de la jugulaire…

''Tu t'es fait mordre Faith ?''

La brune leva son regard sur la rousse et marqua un petit temps de silence devant cette inconnue qui lui faisait face…

''Ah oui… Faith je te présente Willow, ma meilleure amie…''

''Oh ! C'est toi la petite amie de Ken ? (Lui souriant alors puis la pointant du doigt)… C'est vrai que t'es une sorcière ?... Quand elle m'a dit ça, je lui ai ri au nez… Mais avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis prête à tout croire maintenant !''

Willow riva alors son regard sur Buffy, comprenant soudain que quelque chose s'était passé hier soir…

''Faith s'est fait mordre par un vampire hier soir pendant que je patrouillais…''

''Buffy ! Tu sais très bien qu'on n'emmène pas les nouvelles en patrouille le premier soir !''

''(Se défendant…)… Hey mais je sais ça ! C'est pas moi qui…''

''Hey !''

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la brune…

''… Ok j'ai déconné, mais j'étais pas sensée savoir que Buffy m'entrainerait dans un cimetière dès le premier soir et que j'allais tomber sur un vampire…''

''Mais je t'ai entraînée nulle part Faith !… Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre !…''

''(Haussant les épaules…)… J'ai un gros défaut… (Lui faisant un clin d'œil)… Suis très curieuse…''

Willow esquissa un petit sourire en voyant Buffy faire une légère moue et tourna alors son regard sur la brune…

''Alors un conseil de tueuse même si je n'en suis pas une, mais j'en fréquente assez pour te dire ça… T'amuse pas à sortir sans ton pieu… Le pieu est ton ami !...''

''Ouais… (Laissant échappé un petit rire)… Je m'en souviendrai Red...''

Et Willow leva un sourcil perplexe devant ce surnom… Elle regarda Buffy qui de nouveau haussa les épaules…

''Alors les filles… (Finissant de boire son café)… Y a des endroits sympas ici ? Style après une bonne journée à se défouler, on se défoule autrement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!...''

''Oui y a quelques bars et boites sympa en ville… Kennedy et moi on y va de temps en temps… (Regardant Buffy)… Et toi Buffy, tu dois connaître aussi quelques coins non ?... Luc t'emmènes pas dans ses bars d'étudiants ?''

Faith tourna son visage vers la blonde ou elle n'aperçut que son profil et un petit sourire en coin se profila…

''Tu sors avec un étudiant ?... Wouah !... Parait que les soirées étudiants, ça chauffe dur des fois !... On dirait pas comme ça… Mais ils sont pas les derniers à faire la numba… Et ça finit hot de chez hot !... Faudra que tu m'emmènes B, si t'es au courant d'une fête un de ces quatre !''

Et Buffy se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise devant l'aisance et le franc parler de la brune, alors qu'elle-même avait encore cette retenue quand il s'agissait de sujet qui restait ''tabou'' pour elle… Miss goodie-goodie dans toute sa splendeur…

''Je… Je sais pas… (Se levant en prenant son plateau)… Les cours commencent dans dix minutes… (Rivant son regard dans celui de Faith)… On se rejoint là-bas…

Et la blonde s'éloigna, laissant Willow et Faith en tête à tête…

Cette dernière leva un sourcil perplexe devant l'attitude de la blonde et interrogea alors la petite sorcière…

''Elle est toujours comme ça ?''

''Comme quoi ?''

''Un peu coincée quoi !''

Willow se leva à son tour et porta son regard sur la brune…

''C'est Buffy… Faut bien la connaître pour savoir qui elle est vraiment… Et… On peut être agréablement surpris quand on gratte un peu sous la carapace…''

Faith ne répondit pas et regarda la petite sorcière s'éloigner, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin s'affichait doucement au coin de sa lèvre…

*****

Lorsque Faith rentra quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle, elle put apercevoir déjà une trentaine de jeunes filles qui commençaient à s'échauffer…

Son regard partit sur chacune d'entre elles puis elle grimaça quelque peu en voyant sa propre tenue par rapport à la leur…

Elle allait faire demi-tour pour aller se changer quand elle faillit bousculer Giles qui arrivait derrière elle…

''Ah Faith… Je venais justement te voir à l'œuvre !''

''Ah ouais… Ben en fait… (Se passant la main derrière la tête)… Je crois pas avoir choisi la bonne tenue et j'allais partir me changer…''

''Tu es très bien comme tu es Faith pour aujourd'hui… Ce n'est qu'une prise de contact… Tu te mettras en condition demain…''

''Si vous le dites…''

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans la salle… Aussitôt son regard se porta sur la Tueuse qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle…

Habillée d'un pantalon en toile gris et d'un débardeur blanc sans manche, les cheveux relevés, elle la vit passer entre les jeunes tueuses qui s'attelaient à faire les mêmes gestes de combats, coordonnés…

''Très bien… (En tapant dans ses mains)… L'échauffement est finie !... Deux par deux je veux que vous vous entraîniez sur les gestes que je vous ai montrés en début de semaine… L'une attaque, l'autre riposte… En avant !

Les bras croisés, Faith regarda ces filles commencer leur tactique… Elle fronça alors les sourcils sur les gestes et la force qu'employaient ces dernières dans leurs coups !... Puis de retournant vers l'observateur…

''Mais… Elles se battent pour de vrai là ?... Sans protection ?''

Giles ébaucha un semblant de sourire et retira ses lunettes comme à son habitude avant de lui répondre…

''Quand tu sauras vraiment ce qu'est être une tueuse Faith, tu comprendras vite les avantages que tu peux y trouver… Il s'avère qu'être tueuse te permet d'avoir une tolérance maximale contre la douleur et une rapidité de guérison à tout épreuve…''

''… (Regardant de nouveau sur les combattantes)… C'est cool alors…''

''Faith ?''

La jeune femme brune tourna son visage vers Buffy qui venait les rejoindre…

''Tu viens avec moi… On va commencer toi et moi…''

''Si tu veux commencer là tout de suite par ce qu'elles sont entrain de faire, je suis pas trop d'accord B !''

Buffy l'entraîna alors dans un coin de la salle en retrait pour la stopper devant un sac de frappe…

Elle le tapa en plaquant sa paume dessus et avec un petit sourire narquois, fixa la brune…

''Je veux juste savoir si tu tapes comme une fille…''

''Mais je suis une fille ! (Se montrant de la main)… Ca se voit pas ?''

Buffy échappa un petit ricanement mais poursuivit toutefois…

''T'es une tueuse Faith… Va falloir te mettre ça dans le crâne maintenant… Et tu risques d'être très étonnée sur tes capacités !''…

La jeune brune, les mains sur les hanches, là regarda en biais pour fixer ensuite le sac…

''Ok… Va pour une séance de puching ball… Alors prof… (Se mettant tant bien que mal en position)… C'est où qu'on frappe ?''

La blonde secoua légèrement la tête, quelque peu amusée et s'approcha de cette dernière pour rectifier sa position… Cependant à peine avait-elle posé sa main dans son dos, qu'elle sentit encore une fois cette petite décharge ''électrique'' la saisir… Elle en entrouvrit même un instant les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle…

Elle se recula de la brune légèrement déroutée et passa furtivement sa main sur son front, pour se remettre derrière et tenir le sac de frappe…

''Bon… Ok… On… On commence alors… Vas-y…''

Faith avait froncé les sourcils en percevant ce petit picotement la ''chatouiller'' au bas du ventre et son regard avait suivi la Tueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se replace…

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et commença à taper dans le sac… Sans trop de force au début, craignant de se faire mal, poing nu, mais ne ressentant aucune douleur, elle accentua la pression et se surprit presque à lancer vraiment des coups d'une puissance qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée…

Buffy en fut tout aussi surprise alors qu'elle bloquait le sac pour qu'il ne bouge pas sous les coups… Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait le sac se cogner fortement contre elle et finit bientôt par resserrer fortement ce dernier entre ses bras…

''Essaye de donner des coups de pieds par intermittence Faith…''

Cette dernière s'exécuta et fut totalement surprise de la précision et de la force qu'elle y mettait…

Elle s'arrêta alors, quelque peu essoufflée et fixa la blonde avec un regard où perçait l'étonnement…

''Merde alors !... T'as vu ça ?''

Buffy sourit devant sa mine et rétorqua légèrement taquine…

''Quand tu auras appris toutes les tactiques, les vampires n'auront qu'à bien se tenir !''…

''Ouais… (Lui souriant affichant ses fossettes aux joues)… Et qui sait… C'est peut-être moi qui sauverait ton petit cul la prochaine fois !''

Buffy baissa un instant la tête au sol, encore une fois déroutée par ce sourire charmeur et son regard partit ensuite sur les autres tueuses afin de cacher ce trouble ''anormal''…

''Hum Buffy ?''

''(Levant alors les yeux sur son ancien observateur)… Oui ?''

''Je peux te voir deux minutes ?''

La blonde lança un petit sourire d'excuse à Faith puis s'éloigna de quelques pas avec Giles…

''J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle avait une sacré force et déjà une précision assez déroutante…''

Buffy se pencha vers le banc pour récupérer sa bouteille d'eau et but quelques gorgées avant de répondre…

''Si comme vous dites, elle a reçu une double, voire triple dose de mon essence, y a des chances que d'ici peu elle soit mon égale…''

''Si elle est assidue et apprend vite, ça peut aller très vite oui… (Esquissant un petit sourire satisfait)… Et c'est une très bonne nouvelle quand on y pense !''

Buffy acquiesça de la tête et son regard partit de nouveau vers le fond de la salle où la jeune tueuse brune ''s'amusait'' cette fois-ci à lancer de véritables coups de pied retournés avec force et précision… Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la Tueuse de la voir si réceptive…

Oui, Buffy était persuadée elle aussi que cette nouvelle tueuse serait à même de la seconder dans très peu de temps…

******

Les jours et les semaines passèrent où Buffy entraina Faith sans relâche, du matin jusqu'au soir…

Si au début, leurs combats se terminaient sans conteste avec une Faith mis au tapis assez rapidement, plus les jours passaient plus ces derniers devenaient longs et endurants… Les coups se paraient avec précision, les attaques déviaient et contre attaquaient… Chaque ''botte'', chaque attaque ou défense était scrupuleusement analysée par Faith et cette dernière mettait guère de temps à mettre en pratique ce que Buffy lui inculquait…

Ce soir-là, elles se retrouvèrent encore comme les jours précédents, à s'entraîner en tête à tête dans la grande salle d'entraînement…

Faith faisait lentement tournoyer son bâton autour de ses mains et son regard provoquant ne cessa de fixer celui de Buffy alors qu'elles se tournaient autour comme deux félins prêts à bondir…

Buffy faisait de même avec son bâton, concentrée à l'extrême, attendant que son ''adversaire'' fasse la première attaque…

Elle prenait un plaisir immense à lui inculquer son savoir et savoir-faire, sentait une certaine fierté l'animer de voir à quel point Faith était assidue et avait la soif d'apprendre… Elle avait craint l'espace d'un moment que son côté rebelle et insolent mette un frein à l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve avec elle, mais très vite, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir à quel point Faith prenait plaisir à venir s'entraîner et, plus elle voyait cette dernière se perfectionner dans ses gestes plus Buffy sentait chez elle cette envie de faire encore plus, encore mieux…

Il n'en était pas moins que cette promiscuité continuelle la mettait également à fleur de peau… Ce qu'elle avait ressenti le premier jour, s'intensifiait de jour en jour par la montée en puissance de la tueuse brune… Pourquoi Faith et pas les autres ? C'était encore une question sans réponse et dont elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre…

Elle croyait au destin… Si son essence avait ''irradié'' Faith d'une façon démesurée, alors c'est que cela devait être ainsi… Buffy avait été destinée pour être la Tueuse, l'Elue, la Première. Pourquoi Faith ne serait-elle pas la deuxième ?

Elle se savait dorénavant liée à la brune, le sentait au plus profond de son être et ses picotements continuels ne faisaient qu'amplifier cet état de fait… Cependant elle ignorait si Faith ressentait ou percevait cela… Jamais cette dernière n'en avait fait état et Buffy n'avait jamais osé lui en parler…

Le regard rivé l'une sur l'autre, chacune voyait la détermination les animer… Leur souffle était court des heures de combat de la journée et la sueur perlait sur leur peau devenue brillante…

Faith partit à l'attaque en levant son bâton que Buffy para sans difficulté… Une ''danse'' s'ensuivit bientôt entre elles où chacune à tour de rôle paraît, attaquait, contre attaquait... Aucune ne faiblissait, aucune ne prenait l'ascendant bien que Buffy avait le monopole de la précision, Faith quant à elle rectifiait encore ce petit manque par sa rapidité...

Contre toute attente, Buffy fit pivoter son bâton de façon à faucher la brune mais cette dernière sauta à la dernière seconde et d'un mouvement rapide coinça l'arme de Buffy au sol avec la sienne...

Faith joua des sourcils en affichant un sourire satisfait et Buffy allait repartir à l'attaque lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par le toussement discret de Willow à l'orée de la porte...

''Désolée de vous interrompre mais... (Faisant un petit signe du pouce)... Y a Luc qui te demande Buffy...''

Cette dernière cligna un instant des yeux comme pour se remettre dans la réalité du moment puis fit une légère grimace en se tapant le front...

''Zut... Je l'avais complètement oublié !...''

Elle ébaucha un petit sourire d'excuse à Faith, bien que déçue d'arrêter si vite leur ''joute'' et plus que tout de la quitter...

''Je... Il... On doit sortir ce soir...''

Faith posa le bout de son bâton au sol et s'appuya légèrement contre en reprenant son souffle... Elle lui répondit dans un sourire qui se voulut rassurant...

''Y a pas de souci B. ... D'ailleurs... (Reprenant son bâton à pleine main et faisant quelques pas en direction du banc)... Je compte profiter de ma soirée aussi''...

Buffy la suivit des yeux un instant tout en contemplant cette silhouette de dos qui se mouvait gracilement. Elle déglutit assez péniblement, ressentant déjà les effets de l'entraînement et se força à regarder ailleurs... Son regard se porta alors sur Willow qui attendait encore au seuil de la porte...

''Dis-lui que je vais prendre ma douche et que j'arrive juste après...''

La petite sorcière hocha de la tête et tourna les talons pour les laisser à nouveau seules...

Buffy s'approcha du banc. Elle posa son bâton et tout en mettant sa serviette autour du cou, prit sa bouteille d'eau où elle but quelques gorgées...

''Alors tu sors ce soir ?''

''Ouais... Je vais sûrement retrouver des potes en ville...''

'' Oh !...''

Buffy la regarda furtivement entrain de s'éponger avec sa serviette...

''... C'est bien alors... Si tu t'es fait des amis en ville... (Esquissant un sourire)... C'est une bonne chose !''

Faith échappa un petit rire en portant sa bouteille à ses lèvres...

''Heureusement !... C'est pas non plus un monastère ici ! Faut bien se dégourdir de temps en temps !''

Et les sourcils de Buffy se froncèrent imperceptiblement à ces paroles qu'elle ne comprenait que trop...

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de regard sur la vie privée de l'autre tueuse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur de savoir que son binôme prenait du bon temps ailleurs.

''Bon...''

Faith entoura son cou de sa serviette et tout en lançant un clin d'oeil, commença à s'éloigner...

''Bonne soirée B. ... (Lui faisant un petit signe de la main)... Fais pas trop de folie de ton corps ce soir pour être en forme demain !''

Cette dernière la vit disparaître de la salle et elle baissa son regard sur la serviette qu'elle était entrain de plier... Sa voix s'éleva alors dans un murmure inaudible...

''Toi aussi Faith... Toi aussi...''

*****

Buffy se passait un dernier coup de brosse dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un moteur de moto démarrer... Elle sortit précipitamment de sa salle de bain et se positionna derrière sa fenêtre pour voir effectivement, Faith assise sur son engin mettre son casque et ses gants.

Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde quand elle vit cette dernière, d'une petite tape de son pied, enlever sa béquille et partir dans un nuage de poussière...

Elle fit tomber doucement le voilage de sa main et repartit vers la salle de bain où d'un geste lent, posa sa brosse... Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir se demandant encore et toujours ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi... Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, confuse de ce trouble qui l'animait, de cette confusion, de ce fait que ses pensées étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers Faith plutôt que vers celui qui lui servait de petit ami et qui l'attendait maintenant depuis près de trois quart d'heure.

De sa main elle se repoussa une mèche rebelle de sa coiffure et passa furtivement son index sur le contour de sa lèvre inférieure pour ôter le surplus de brillant à lèvre. Elle jeta un dernier regard au miroir avant de se reculer, d'éteindre et de prendre son étoffe en soie qu'elle enroula autour de ses épaules.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et, s'immobilisant l'espace d'un instant, elle ferma les yeux en expirant très fort puis se diriger enfin vers les escaliers et rejoindre celui qui l'attendait...

*****

''Attendez les gars !!... Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez jamais fait ça ?!''

Assise sur son tabouret de bar, Faith porta sa main à ses lèvres pour lécher les grains de sel puis prit son verre de vodka qu'elle but d'un trait, pour finir par prendre un quartier de citron qu'elle mordit avec ses dents...

D'un sourire triomphant, elle reposa d'un coup sec son verre vide sur la table et riva son regard sur les garçons qui l'entouraient...

''... Et encore là c'est gentil, parce que normalement le citron... (Faisant un petit signe de sourcil)... Tu le récupères entre les lèvres d'un autre...''

''Ok... Moi suis partant pour ton petit jeu ! (Se frottant les mains quelque peu excité)... Ca va être chaud les gars, c'est moi qui vous le dit !''

Celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés, se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et le sourire de la tueuse s'élargit lorsqu'il se recula... Elle le dévisagea de son regard aguicheur et d'un geste lent prit un quartier de citron qu'elle coinça entre ses dents...

La petite bande de quatre regarda Rick prendre la salière puis son verre et une fois le verre vide, se pencher sur Faith pour récupérer son fruit...

Ils se mirent à applaudir et siffler, tandis que Rick accentuait son baiser qui devint bientôt plus langoureux entre les deux protagonistes.

Ce dernier se recula légèrement pour river son regard brillant de désir sur elle et venir de nouveau murmurer dans son oreille...

''T'auras pas envie de finir la soirée dans un endroit... Plus tranquille ?... Juste... Toi et moi ?''

La main qui se glissait dans le bas de son dos nu procura à Faith des frissons d'excitation qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps... Elle se trouvait dans un état de manque d'assouvissement depuis qu'elle était partie...

Elle savait depuis peu que ses entrainements avec Buffy n'étaient pas anodins à cet ''éveil'' de son corps et plus les semaines passaient, plus leur combat était endurant, plus elle ressentait cette agitation couler dans ses veines...

Et ce soir, elle allait pouvoir se calmer avec autre chose que sa main...

Elle s'approcha alors de son oreille, alors que sa main se faufilait à l'orée de la boucle de sa ceinture pour le tirer un peu plus vers elle et à son tour lui murmura un :

''J'espère que t'as de l'endurance beau brun... Parce que... Je suis une insatiable au pieu...''

Ce dernier se trouva que plus émoustillé par les images que lui provoquaient ces mots... Il se sentit bientôt durcir dans son pantalon et déglutit péniblement en sentant la main de la brune à l'orée de ce renflement...

''Hey !... Regardez qui voilà !''

Au son de la voix de Peter, le petit groupe d'étudiants tournèrent la tête vers la porte pour reconnaître Luc qui venait d'entrer et commençait à s'éloigner dans un autre coin de la salle avec une jeune femme blonde.

''Dis-donc t'as vu le canon !!''

''Il m'a dit qu'il sortait ce soir au resto avec sa copine... Je l'avais jamais vue avant... On peut dire qu'il sait les choisir !''

Faith suivit Buffy des yeux jusqu'à les voir s'asseoir autour d'une petite table. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur entrainement de ce soir et se trouva surprise à la contempler plus que nécessaire lorsque Buffy enleva son étoffe pour révéler ses épaules nues... Sa chevelure légèrement relevée laissait apparaître un cou gracile où quelques mèches folles virevoltaient à chaque mouvement de tête...

Un petit sourire naquit aux commissures de ses lèvres de savoir qu'elle avait ce monopole de la connaître et une certaine fierté s'empara d'elle en y songeant...

''Je vais aller les voir pour qu'ils se joignent à nous... Je veux moi aussi profiter de ce qu'il a sous les yeux...''

Faith regarda Peter se lever et s'éloigner pour se retrouver bientôt devant eux...

Une frappe amicale sur l'épaule de Luc et un sourire séducteur à l'attention de Buffy, il montra du pouce leur table et Faith vit alors trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers eux dont un se river directement sur elle...

Ce regard émeraude, elle ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce que Luc et Buffy accompagnés de Steve, arrivent à leur rencontre...

''Les gars, je vous présente Buffy Summers !''

''Salut Buffy ! Ravi de te connaître...''

La voix de Rick ramena Buffy à la réalité et cette dernière prit quelques secondes avant de quitter le regard brun posé sur elle... Elle regarda cette main tendue et d'un air mi nerveux mi confus, la serra en esquissant un petit sourire...

''Moi aussi...''

Elle sentit la main de Luc se poser sur son épaule et furtivement, leva de nouveau son regard sur Faith...

Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire amusé par la situation et comme si de rien était, commença à remplir les verres...

''Vous trinquez avec nous ?''

Elle leva un des verres qu'elle tendit à Buffy et son sourire espiègle s'élargit considérablement lorsque Buffy regarda le verre puis elle...

''Allez B !... Histoire de fêter nous aussi notre rencontre !''

''Vous vous connaissez ?!''

''Ouais... (Dans un sourire fier)... On est devenues inséparables nous deux... (Approchant sa main qu'elle venait de saler à ses lèvres)... Hein B. ?''

Buffy la regarda alors lécher le dos de sa main puis porter son verre à ses lèvres qu'elle but d'un trait, pour la voir enfin mordre dans son quartier de citron...

A aucun moment ce regard brun s'était détaché d'elle et voir ses yeux brillants la fixer, alors qu'elle entrapercevait ce petit bout de langue rose sur sa peau, la fit tressaillir.

D'un geste nerveux, elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Cependant, portée par un semblant d'assurance qu'elle voulait montrer, elle s'assit sur le tabouret vacant et tendit la main vers la salière...

''... Plus que tu ne peux le croire Faith...''

Elle fit les mêmes gestes que la tueuse et reposa son verre vide sur la table d'un petit geste sec non sans avoir toutefois grimacé sur le mélange alcool, citron...

Faith échappa un petit rire devant sa mimique alors que les autres applaudissaient et sifflaient sur son exploit...

''Hey la prochaine fois on ramènera les filles, comme ça on pourra faire le coup du citron, ça mettra du piment au jeu !''

''Quel coup du citron !''

La question anodine de Buffy fit sourire Faith et cette dernière emplit de nouveau les verres...

''Suis pas sûre que t'aimerais le savoir B.''

''Pourquoi ?... T'as peur que je sois choquée ?!''

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe à ce ton employé plein d'aplomb et s'aperçut très vite que les yeux émeraude prenaient déjà une légère brillance d'euphorie... Elle jeta un oeil furtif sur l'allure de Luc et haussa quelque peu les épaules...

''Suis pas sûre que ce soit un jeu auquel t'aimerais participer, c'est tout !''

''On a qu'à lui montrer un petit aperçu bébé !''

Les sourcils de Buffy se froncèrent instantanément quand elle vit Rick s'approcher de Faith et l'entourer par la taille pour lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres...

Elle le regarda alors lui mettre un morceau de citron entre ses lèvres et le récupérer après avoir bu...

Une sensation fort désagréable s'empara d'elle à la vue de ce baiser échangé et sans savoir pourquoi, en voulut à Faith de s'être laissée faire et d'y avoir répondu...

Cependant, elle ne laissa rien transparaître et comme piquée au vif, prit un morceau de citron qu'elle tendit à Luc dans un sourire séducteur...

Ce dernier enthousiasmé par ce petit jeu, ne se fit pas prier et apprécia bientôt les lèvres légèrement salées de la blonde sur les siennes...

Buffy reposa son verre en récupérant l'épluchure du fruit qu'elle jeta dans le cendrier...

''Tu vois, je sais faire aussi !''

Le petit sourire espiègle de Faith s'afficha de nouveau sur ses lèvres et comprit au vu des joues légèrement colorées de Buffy que cette dernière commençait à subir les effets de l'alcool...

''Pas mal B... Mais tu vois... (Faisant un petit geste de la main)... Là c'est facile parce que c'est ton mec...''

Buffy plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur les mots dits pour en comprendre leur sens...

''Tu veux dire... Que... Ca peut tomber sur n'importe qui ?''

''C'est ça qui est excitant !... (Et d'un petit haussement de sourcil)... Et ouais sur n'importe qui !''

Buffy fit alors une légère moue en jetant à tour de rôle un regard sur les protagonistes autour de la table, pour finir par fixer brièvement les lèvres de Faith avant de se reprendre et de détourner la tête, agacée de ces pensées subites peu conventionnelles, se voyant elle aussi goûter à ces lèvres charnues plus que de raison.

Faith échappa un petit rire sur cette attitude qu'elle commençait peu à peu à connaître... Si Buffy était plus qu'experte et incontestablement la meilleure dans le combat, niveau ''prendre du plaisir'' de quelque manière que ce soit, elle était loin d'être téméraire et intrépide... Plusieurs fois elle s'était heurtée à son sérieux lorsqu'elle lui avait lancé quelques plaisanteries salaces pour la taquiner... Et encore une fois, Buffy ne dérogeait pas à la règle...

Elle entendit alors la musique devenir plus entraînante et d'un geste, prit la main de Rick pour l'emmener avec elle vers le coin du bar qui servait de piste de danse...

''Allez viens ! J'ai envie de danser...''

Buffy la suivit des yeux et ne put s'empêcher malgré son agacement remonté, d'apprécier la façon dont la brune se mouvait sur la piste... Elle avait ce don de faire bouger son corps, de jouer avec ses mains, qui laissait apparaître toute la sensualité que cette fille pouvait dégager...

Et ce corps, Faith le laissa transporter par la musique... C'était une de ses prédilections lorsqu'elle travaillait dans son bar à Boston. Elle adorait se perdre dans la musique, oubliait qui elle était le temps de quelques heures...

Elle sentit bientôt le corps de son compagnon se presser contre elle de façon suggestive au rythme de la musique et son air aguicheur refit surface. Elle se tourna dos contre lui en se frottant lentement, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou...

Son sourire se fit plus large en sentant l'excitation de Rick poindre et accentua de plus belle sa pression...

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à elle pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille...

''T'as pas envie de partir ma beauté ?''

Le souffle chaud de Rick à son oreille réveilla de plus belle son ardeur montante et les vapeurs d'alcool accentuèrent cet état de fait... Les yeux fermés, elle continua à se mouvoir sans répondre, appréciant la musique et laissant peu à peu ses envies s'insinuer en elle...

Plus loin, Buffy ne prenait guère part aux conversations qui se déroulaient à sa table... Elle répondait certes aux questions d'une façon automatique avec son sourire poli, mais son regard virait simultanément dès qu'elle le pouvait, vers la piste de danse...

L'alcool embrumait quelque peu ses sens et sa faculté d'esprit à réfléchir correctement... Tout se qu'elle voyait à cet instant, était ce couple enlacé et cette vision la dérangeait au plus haut point sans connaître véritablement la raison. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir les mains de ce gars sur le corps de Faith et contre toute attente, prit la main de Luc pour l'entraîner avec elle vers la piste de danse, lorsque la musique se fit plus lente...

Elle se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras, les siens entourant son cou et sa joue posée sur son épaule, mais ne quitta pas un seul instant des yeux Faith qui dansait non loin d'elle...

Cette dernière échangeait quelques mots avec son compagnon et son sourire figé sur ses lèvres se transformait de temps à autre par des éclats de rire... Malgré la foule qui s'amoncelait peu à peu sur la piste, son regard fut cependant attiré vers ce petit coin tamisé où elle vit alors Buffy danser... Elle s'aperçut que cette dernière ne la quittait pas des yeux et, par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, fit de même, plongeant son regard sombre dans ce vert émeraude...

Pourquoi Buffy la sondait-elle de cette façon ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais supposa que les boissons alcoolisées y étaient pour quelque chose... Pourquoi laissait-elle son propre regard se fondre au sien ? Elle l'ignorait elle-même, mais percevait un-je-ne-sais-quoi se passer entre elles et cette sensation, elle aimait la ressentir... Ce n'était pas la première fois. Chaque entraînement, chaque combat augmentait cet état de fait... Elle ne savait définir le pourquoi du comment, mais supposait que l'essence de Buffy coulant dans ses veines y était pour beaucoup... Elle avait quelque part Buffy dans la peau et ne pouvait nier ce lien qui les unissait, nier une certaine attirance pour elle... Buffy la sentait-elle aussi ? A cet instant elle aurait pu le croire dans la façon dont cette dernière la contemplait, mais se contenta de croire à la version de la vodka.

La musique changea bientôt de rythme et Rick se dégagea pour prendre la main de Faith. D'un regard brillant il lui fit comprendre ce qu'il attendait maintenant de cette fin de soirée. Faith jeta furtivement un regard vers Buffy qui s'était arrêtée de danser et capta quelque seconde le sien avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec Luc vers leur table...

Elle tira alors la main de son compagnon pour les rejoindre et prit sa veste qu'elle enfila...

''Bon... (Remettant correctement sa chevelure sur ses épaules)... On se dit à la prochaine !''

Steve esquissa un sourire et lança un regard en coin à Rick qui haussa un sourcil de connivence...

''Ouais... Vous aussi...''

Faith s'approcha alors de Buffy qui remettait son étoffe sur ses épaules, prête à partir elle aussi...

''Je te dis à demain B alors ?''

Cette dernière leva son regard sur son visage et Faith crut y entrapercevoir un voile de tristesse mais un léger sourire bien que nerveux, se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Buffy.

''Oui... A... A demain Faith...''

Et comme poussée par une force invisible, Buffy s'approcha d'elle pour y déposer un baiser furtif sur sa joue et lui lança dans un murmure...

''Soit prudente...''

Faith leva un sourcil perplexe lorsque Buffy se recula mais n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce geste que Rick la tira par la main pour sortir...

''A demain les gars !...''

Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et d'un mouvement du menton lui montra sa voiture...

''Tu montes avec moi ?''

Le regard rivé sur la vitrine du bar, Faith se tourna alors vers lui et lui fit non de la tête...

''Je te suis... J'ai ma moto...''

''Ok... (Dans un sourire)... Alors je te dis à très vite... (Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers le parking)...''

Faith le suivit des yeux puis retourna un instant son regard sur la vitrine où elle entraperçut à l'intérieur Luc tenir Buffy par la taille et se diriger vers la porte...

Elle échappa un petit soupir confus, sur ce qui venait de se passer, percevant encore ce petit frisson qui l'avait enveloppée au toucher de ses lèvres sur sa joue...

Elle secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigna à son tour vers sa moto...

*****

''Hey mon coeur... T'es avec moi là ?''

Buffy ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit Luc se retirer d'elle et son corps se mouvoir à ses côtés dans son lit... Elle avait subi ses assauts, lui avait laissé lui faire l'amour s'en en retirer le moindre plaisir... Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas joui sous ses pénétrations... Pour la première fois dans un moment pareil, son esprit avait divagué loin de ce moment qui aurait pu assouvir le résultat de ses heures d'entraînement... Mais non elle se sentait encore frustrée, encore emplie de ce désir, de cette chaleur coulant dans ses veines...

Elle lui sourit pourtant en levant légèrement la main vers lui pour frôler sa joue du bout des doigts et se pencha vers ses lèvres pour le rassurer d'un baiser...

''Oui... Je suis là...''

Il sourit en retour et l'approcha de lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille quand il se tourna vers elle...

Dans un geste de pudeur, Buffy remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et le maintint serré avec sa main tout en baissant son regard sur un point imaginaire...

''Tu sais Buffy... Ca fait presque sept mois qu'on est ensemble... Et... Avec mon diplôme à la fin du semestre, j'ai des fortes chances qu'on me prenne dans la boite dont je t'ai parlé...''

Buffy entendit le commencement de ces paroles comme un semblant de déclaration et elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils, craignant la suite à venir...

''... Et je me disais que... Qu'on pourrait peut-être envisager de se trouver un appartement tous les deux...''

Il remonta sa main pour lui repousser une mèche tombée sur son front...

''T'as ton job de prof ici... J'ai une place quasi assurée... On... On pourrait toi et moi officialiser notre couple... (Remontant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde)... Qu'est ce que t'en dis Buffy ?... Tu veux bien vivre avec moi ?''

******

Légèrement en sueur, Faith se dégagea de Rick et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le matelas... Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et récupéra son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une...

Le souffle encore coupé de leur étreinte, Rick passa sa main sur son torse moite et la descendit sous le drap pour enlever son préservatif qu'il laissa tomber au sol après y avoir fait un noeud...

Il se tourna alors vers elle en s'accoudant et la tête posée sur sa main, il la fixa le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres...

''Tu sais que tu m'as épuisé... Mais...(Il tendit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre dénudé)... J'ai adoré...''

Adossée au montant du lit, une jambe repliée en dehors du drap, Faith souffla lentement sa fumée et son regard descendit sur cette main qui se faufilait maintenant sous le drap à l'orée de son bas ventre...

D'un geste rapide elle stoppa son mouvement et tourna la tête vers lui...

''Faut demander la permission avant de toucher...''

Rick leva un sourcil étonné et laissa échapper un petit rire...

Dans un sourire charmeur, il essaya de nouveau de bouger sa main pour la descendre mais put constater que la brune maintenait fermement sa main...

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle et se pencha à son oreille pour du bout de sa langue, venir ''titiller'' lobe de son oreille...

''Quoi... T'as pas envie que je te fasse jouir cette fois avec ma langue ma belle ?... T'as pas envie... (Déposant quelques baisers dans son cou)... De la sentir à nouveau ?... Tu sais que rien que d'y penser, je commence à bander de nouveau...''

Faith ébaucha un sourire quand elle reprit une taf de sa cigarette et sentit son excitation refaire surface... Malgré la dangerosité de son statut, elle trouvait néanmoins pas mal d'avantage à être une tueuse, dont principalement celui d'avoir ses sens exacerbés.

''Je croyais que je t'avais épuisé champion ?''

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et ce dernier en profita pour se rapprocher davantage vers elle et saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser alors que sa main cette fois-ci, descendait librement vers l'objet de son désir...

''Je reprends vite des forces...''

Et finit par immiscer sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec la sienne, tandis que sa main s'attelait déjà à de petits mouvements circulaires pour la faire mouiller plus qu'elle ne l'était...

Il s'arrêta cependant, pour d'un geste rapide enlever le drap qui les couvrait et d'un regard brillant, fixa un instant la brune qui le regarda de son sourire narquois...

Il se redressa alors et se positionna bientôt entre ses jambes, nu comme un ver et le pénis en érection. Les mains sur ses hanches, il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle descende légèrement sur le matelas et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour l'écarter légèrement. Il finit alors par se pencher entre ses cuisses et de ses doigts, lui ouvrir les lèvres intimes pour y insérer sa langue...

Faith le regarda faire, sentant peu à peu les conséquences de sa langue sur son clitoris... Le regarda la pénétrer de sa langue, de ses doigts, sentant peu à peu son excitation couler entre ses cuisses... Le regarda la masturber pendant qu'il faisait de même avec son autre main sur son ''joystick''...

Elle perçut bientôt son plaisir monter par vague et du se mordre les lèvres pour réfréner l'orgasme qui la saisissait... Elle le vit alors de ses yeux mi-clos se redresser, se tenir toujours à l'orée de son antre tout en se caressant et passer lentement ses doigts sur son bout.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et tendit le bras pour récupérer un préservatif qu'elle lui lança dans un sourire railleur...

*****

Buffy entendit la porte se fermer doucement et leva lentement la tête de son oreiller pour regarder l'heure sur son réveil : 5H17...

Elle se laissa retomber et se tourna sur son côté pour voir le drap défait et la place vide.

Elle commençait à ressentir un mal de tête venir la tenailler et se maudit d'avoir voulu jouer les fortes têtes face à Faith alors qu'elle connaissait les conséquences d'un simple verre d'alcool sur son organisme... Et là elle avait bu plus que de raison...

Elle ferma les yeux sentant un étau se serrer à ses tempes et porta la main à son front comme pour le stopper... Et elle maudit cette fois-ci Faith de l'avoir mise dans cet état... La maudit de lui faire ressentir ces émotions qui la déroutaient et qui la faisait maintenant douter sur ses sentiments réels pour Luc... Luc qui lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui...

Elle soupira en y repensant, accentuant son mal de crâne et serra les dents pour taire la douleur...

Oui, elle la maudissait de l'avoir laissée hier soir... D'être partie avec ce gars qui elle savait, avait posé ses mains sur elle, qui lui avait sûrement fait l'amour...

Une larme de frustration et de dépit glissa alors de sa paupière fermée visualisant ces images alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu elle, trouver son plaisir dans leur étreinte, tout ça parce qu'elle pensait à elle... Encore elle, toujours elle... Faith...

Et comme si son tourment n'était pas encore assez prononcé, elle entendit le moteur de sa moto s'arrêter dans la cour...

Elle se tourna sur le dos et le bras replié sur ses yeux espéra que le sommeil la gagne à nouveau...

*****

Faith fronça les sourcils en constatant une joyeuse cacophonie dans la salle d'entraînement et plus que tout de l'absence de La Tueuse dans la salle...

Elle s'approcha alors d'une des tueuses et tout en parcourant la salle du regard, la questionna...

''Buffy n'est pas là ?''

''Non... Elle n'est pas encore arrivée... Et c'est bizarre car elle n'est jamais en retard d'habitude...''

Cependant, ce fut le silence soudain qui lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte... Elle la vit alors entrer, les traits tirés et le regard fronceur et la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose sa bouteille d'eau sur le banc.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent vers elle et le sourire aux lèvres s'arrêta devant elle...

''Hey B. !''

''Salut...''

Faith prit un air étonné devant la froideur de La Tueuse et se rapprocha d'elle pour lui poser une main sur son épaule...

''Ca va pas B ?... T'as pas l'air d'être bien !''

''Je vais très bien Faith... (Se dégageant d'un geste d'épaule)... J'ai juste mal dormi...''

''Ah ok... C'est la vodka ou... (Esquissant un petit sourire taquin)... Luc qui t'a empêché de dormir ?''

Mais Buffy était loin d'apprécier ce matin l'humour à la ''Lehane''... Elle se pinça légèrement les lèvres comme pour éviter d'échapper toute réplique mordante... Et au lieu de satisfaire la curiosité de la brune, elle dézippa sa veste qu'elle jeta sur le banc et sans un regard, rétorqua avant de la contourner pour s'éloigner...

''Tu t'entraineras avec Amanda aujourd'hui...''

Et Faith tourna la tête pour la suivre des yeux... Depuis son arrivée, c'était la première fois que Buffy la ''laissait tomber''... Elle ressentit comme un pincement au coeur de la voir s'éloigner d'elle et de ne pas être le centre de toutes ses attentions et qui plus est, ne pas comprendre ce soudain revirement et cette froideur à son encontre... Elle ne laissa pourtant rien transpirer de sa déception et rejoignit Amanda pour le combat...

*****

Toute la journée Buffy essaya d'éviter Faith... Sa migraine du matin n'était pas passée et son état s'était répercuté sur son humeur, devenue au fil de la journée désagréable et bourrue...

Elle ne savait plus à qui elle en voulait, à elle-même de ressentir ces ''choses'' déroutantes ou à Faith de les lui faire ressentir et de voir que cette dernière prenait du bon temps ailleurs sans se préoccuper d'elle... Elle s'interdisait de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment dérangeant que bon nombre de personnes en le sachant, aurait qualifié de ''jalousie''... Et pour couronner le tout, la proposition de Luc ne cessait de la tarauder... Elle se sentait perdue, confuse et détestait de se retrouver dans un état pareil...

''Toi... T'as besoin de te confier...''

Descendant les quelques marches du perron, Willow s'approcha d'elle lentement jusqu'à ce que dans un mouvement, elle s'assoie à ses côtés... Pendant un petit moment, elle l'avait observée de derrière sa fenêtre, assise sur les marches, les bras entourant ses genoux et ses mains serrant sa tasse...

Après quelques minutes d'observation, elle s'était décidée à descendre pour la rejoindre et jouer son rôle d'amie comme elle l'avait toujours fait...

Elle resta donc là quelques instants, silencieuse, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, attendant que Buffy veuille bien sortir un mot...

Le regard fixé sur sa tasse, Buffy sentait peu à peu une boule se nouer dans sa gorge... La présence de son amie lui ôtait cette carapace d'insensibilité qu'elle avait revêtue depuis le matin pour faire place à une certaine mélancolie, rendant son regard un peu plus brillant...

Elle soupira et s'humecta les lèvres comme pour retenir le tremblement qu'elle sentait venir de

sa gorge...

''Je... Je sais pas Will... Je sais pas ce que j'ai...''

La petite sorcière posa un regard doux sur son profil puis porta son regard au loin...

''Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Buffy... (La regardant de nouveau)... Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je suis ta meilleure amie et... (Esquissant un petit sourire)... Que mon rôle en tant que meilleure amie est que je sois là près de toi en toute circonstance... Parce que les meilleures amies, sont là pour ça... Quand ça va, mais aussi surtout quand ça va pas... Et là je vois que ça va pas trop, alors... Je suis là !''

Buffy ébaucha malgré tout un petit sourire sur l'éternel babillement de son amie... Mais ce sourire s'effaça aussitôt alors qu'elle rivait son regard sur la moto de Faith garée à l'autre bout de la cour...

''Luc m'a demandé de vivre avec lui...''

Willow prit un air étonné à ces mots, ne comprenant guère le pourquoi de cette attitude à cette nouvelle...

''Et... C'est bien... Non ?... Enfin ce que je veux dire... C'est un gentil garçon, beau de surcroit, plein d'avenir et qui t'aime comme un fou...''

''Je... Je sais pas Will... Je...''

Buffy soupira de nouveau et se redressa quelque peu tout en se frottant le front d'une main tremblante...

''Je ressens des choses...''

''... Oui et c'est bien de ressentir des choses, parce que si tu ne ressentais rien pour Luc, tu...''

''Non Will...''

Willow fronça les sourcils de plus en plus perplexe et déroutée...

''Comment ça non ? Tu viens de dire que tu ressentais des choses !''

''Oui bien sûr, mais...''

Elle s'arrêta soudain en fermant les yeux et soupira profondément comme pour expulser ce trop plein de confusion qui la tenaillait...

''Laisse tomber Will... (Se levant lentement)... Y a rien à comprendre de toute façon... Et... Et ça passera...''

''Buffy... Je...''

Mais Buffy la coupa dans son élan...

''Je vais demander à Giles de m'envoyer en mission pour aller chercher des nouvelles tueuses... J'ai... J'ai besoin de changer d'air pendant quelques jours...''

''Et tu comptes emmener Faith avec toi ?''

''Non !''

Le refus catégorique de La Tueuse interloqua la petite sorcière... De par son expression affichée sur son visage, Willow commença à supposer que si problème il y avait, cela venait sans doute, non de la relation avec son petit ami du moment mais bien avec la tueuse...

Buffy se rendit compte de son empressement à répondre et d'un geste nerveux remit en place une mèche derrière son oreille...

''Je veux dire... Qu'elle n'est pas encore prête... Pour ce genre de mission...''

''Je vois... Et tu pars quand ?''

Buffy fit quelques pas vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée...

''Si je peux... Dans les jours qui viennent...''

Willow hocha la tête l'esprit un peu ailleurs... Elle voyait bien que Buffy n'était pas comme d'habitude alors que jusqu'alors tout se passait dans le ''meilleur des mondes'' niveau ambiance entre elle et Faith... Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement soudain, ce besoin de s'éloigner d'elle...

''Buffy ?''

Cette dernière se retourna alors qu'elle franchissait la porte pour entrer...

''Tu devrais mettre les choses à plat avec elle s'il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie... Ne gâche pas ce lien que je sens extrêmement fort entre vous...''

Buffy resta l'espace d'un instant immobile, s'imprimant des mots dits puis ferma lentement la porte derrière elle, en silence...

*****

Faith n'avait pas croisé Buffy de toute la journée et commençait à se demander si cette dernière ne l'évitait pas tout simplement...

Montant les escaliers avec lenteur, plongée dans ses pensées sombres, elle ne prit pas garde à Willow qui les descendait...

Elle vit alors la main de cette dernière jouer devant ses yeux et releva la tête. Elle sursauta légèrement à sa vue et afficha un petit sourire nerveux en la reconnaissant...

''T'as presque failli me faire peur Red...''

''Une tueuse dans la lune n'est pas bon signe... Surtout pour elle en cas d'attaque !''

''Ouais... (Echappant un petit rire)... Mais là je risque pas grand chose...''

''... Qui sait...''

La main sur la rampe, la tueuse brune s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais s'arrêta de nouveau et se retourna sur Willow...

''Hey Will ?''

Cette dernière détourna la tête et s'immobilisa.

''Oui ?''

''T'aurais pas vu Buffy par hasard... (Se grattant le haut de la tête)... Je... Je sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite... Et je sais pas pourquoi...''

Les mots de Faith confortèrent Willow dans son analogie... Elle remonta quelques marches pour se trouver au même niveau que la tueuse...

''Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure oui... Et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait voir Giles pour partir...''

''Partir ?... (Fronçant les sourcils)... Elle veut partir où ?''

''En mission... Repartir chercher des nouvelles tueuses...''

La tueuse fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais se reprit aussitôt... Elle fit alors un geste de la main comme pour signifier son détachement à cette nouvelle...

''Ah ok... C'est cool pour elle alors... Elle va voir du pays...''

La petite sorcière fit un pas pour se rapprocher et posa sa main sur le bras de la tueuse dans un geste de connivence... Elle baissa la voix et prit alors un ton qu'elle se voulut amical et bienveillant...

''Tu sais Faith, si tu as des soucis avec Buffy... Vaut mieux que vous en parliez pour ne pas envenimer les choses... Ce serait dommage de gâcher ce qui vous unit...''

''Mais j'ai aucun problème avec elle Red ! Si mademoiselle à des sautes d'humeur parce que c'est la mauvaise période, c'est pas ma faute !... Ca lui passera avant que ça me reprenne...''

Et sur ces mots elle se dégagea pour continuer son chemin...

Elle comprit alors que La Tueuse lui en voulait de quelque chose dont elle ignorait la teneur et son humeur s'en trouva tout d'un coup ombragée...

Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle irait la voir alors qu'elle estimait n'avoir rien fait de mal. Cependant replongée dans ses pensées, elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, du comportement de Buffy, à ces regards posés sur elle, à ce baiser chaste donné qui lui avait pourtant faire ressentir un je-ne-sais-quoi plus qu'agréable sans pour autant s'en formaliser... Mais après réflexion, elle se rendit compte que pendant toutes ces semaines passées à ses côtés, Buffy n'avait jamais eu un geste aussi familier et personnel à son encontre et cette attitude liée à ces drôles de picotements et sensations, la firent douter sur ce que pouvait réellement ressentir La Tueuse envers elle...

Elle s'immobilisa un instant en atteignant la dernière marche et se mordit le coin de la lèvre prise dans une réflexion intense... Son amour-propre lui intimait de guider ses pas vers sa propre chambre et de faire fi de l'humeur maussade de son binôme, mais une parcelle en elle la poussait irrémédiablement à aller la voir et assouvir sa curiosité... De plus, elle ne pouvait nier que la présence ce Buffy lui avait manqué pendant cette journée...

Elle tourna alors les talons à l'opposé de son couloir et partit dans l'autre direction...

*****

Enroulée dans une serviette en coton, Buffy se passait quelques coups de brosse dans ses cheveux humides lorsqu'elle entendit de la salle de bain, des coups frapper à sa porte... De fines gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent de la pointe de ses mèches sur la moquette quand ses pieds nus la dirigèrent dans l'autre pièce... Elle soupira, alors qu'elle traversait sa chambre, sur cette visite impromptue et porta sa main au noeud de sa serviette par précaution avant d'ouvrir la porte...

Elle eut un petit sursaut de surprise et manqua un battement de coeur quand son regard se porta sur Faith...

Cette dernière habillée de son jean délavé, troué à plusieurs endroits et d'un top blanc qui moulait ses formes se tenait en face d'elle d'un air quelque peu nerveux, malgré le sourire affiché sur ses lèvres... Elle avait glissé ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, ne sachant pas quoi en faire et se balançait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds sans s'en rendre véritablement compte ...

''Hey B.''

Dire que Buffy n'était pas heureuse de la voir, était un doux euphémisme. L'accélération de son rythme cardiaque lui prouvait amplement le contraire, tout comme ces ''foutus'' picotements qu'elle sentait venir... Elle combattit pourtant cette perception pour garder cette impassibilité qu'elle affichait depuis ce matin...

Elle la regarda alors avec une expression interrogative dans le regard comme pour lui spécifier son étonnement à la voir et ce qu'elle voulait...

Faith avait l'impression de se retrouver devant la même Buffy que ce matin... Une Buffy froide et intouchable... Un sentiment d'irritation et d'amertume s'insinua en elle à la vue de ce visage impassible mais elle repoussa ces émotions néfastes et s'humecta la lèvre inférieure avant de pencher légèrement la tête dans un sourire d'invitation...

''On va patrouiller ce soir B. ?''

Ses yeux sombres restaient fixer dans ceux émeraude bien qu'elle prenait conscience de la tenue de la blonde devant elle... Ses cheveux humides peignés en arrière donnaient une toute autre perspective à son visage aux traits fins et bien dessinés... Faith en fut presque étonnée de le remarquer et qui plus est, de penser que cette peau devait être douce au toucher...

Elle s'était rendue également compte dans sa vue d'ensemble, lorsque Buffy avait ouvert la porte, de ce corps gracieux et bien proportionné sous cette fine serviette qui l'enveloppait à peine, montrant des épaules nues bien dessinées, une clavicule saillante désignant la finesse de son corps et des jambes musclées mais fines qu'elle savait redoutable dans les combats...

Oui, à sa plus grande surprise, Faith avait enregistré tous ces petits détails la concernant sans trop savoir pourquoi elle s'en formalisait soudainement...

Et maintenant elle retenait ce regard vert aux longs cils dont elle percevait un tumulte intérieur se jouer...

Buffy resta quelques instants, stoïque, s'imprégnant peu à peu de la question posée... Elle avait du mal à trouver la parfaite attitude à prendre devant cette Faith qui ne cherchait à n'en pas douter à retrouver son ''binôme de choc'' à ses côtés...

Elle prenait conscience que son attitude était démesurée, qu'elle infligeait à Faith le résultat de sa mauvaise humeur tout ça, parce qu'elle avait mal... Etait-ce réellement sa faute ?!... Bien sûr que non mais de s'en convaincre la réconfortait un tant soi peu dans son attitude adoptée...

Elle baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir ces yeux sombres et pénétrants et se frotta nerveusement le front de sa main...

''Je... J'aurai pas le temps ce soir...''

Elle remonta toutefois son regard sur son visage et serra un peu plus sa serviette autour d'elle comme pour se protéger de ce regard qui la mettait à nu...

''... Tu vois, je pars tôt demain... Et j'ai ma valise à faire...''

Faith avait senti ses mâchoires se serrer sous la nouvelle... C'était donc vrai ce que lui avait signifié Willow... Buffy reprenait ses missions... Elle se sentit quelque peu froissée et vexée que la Tueuse blonde ne l'ait pas mise dans la confidence... C'est vrai, elles étaient inséparables depuis de nombreuses semaines et une certaine confiance s'était instauré entre elles... Pourquoi ce mutisme soudain ?

Elle recula d'un pas et fit un geste de la main qu'elle voulut désinvolte... Un sourire détaché agrémenta son attitude...

''Ok... Pas de problème... C'est cool... Je vais demander à Kennedy de m'accompagner... (Elle lui fit un geste de la main)... A plus alors...''

Buffy la regarda s'éloigner sans qu'elle ne la retienne... Elle sentit une boule se serrer dans sa gorge et elle ferma doucement la porte avant de s'y adosser et de fermer les yeux devenus humides...

******

''T'es bien silencieuse ce soir, dis-moi !''

Kennedy regardait la tueuse brune du coin de l'oeil, se mouvoir lentement entre les stèles d'un air absent, tournant lentement son pieu entre ses doigts... Cette dernière était venue la chercher pour une patrouille dont elle avait accepté avec entrain... Elle appréciait la compagnie de Faith et se trouvait pas mal de point commun avec elle tant dans leur manière de penser que dans leur façon d'être... Elle se croyait même être la seule à la comprendre et flairer de suite ses changements d'humeur, même si Faith n'était pas de celle qui le montrait à la vue de tous...

''Hmm...''

Cette réponse conforta ce que Kennedy avait deviné dès que Faith était venue la voir... Elle avait certes une petite idée de ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie ; Willow lui avait fait un topo rapide sur ce qu'elle-même avait ressenti aujourd'hui dans l'humeur de Buffy et de Faith...

Bien que curieuse de nature, elle voulait avant tout la sortir de cette ''léthargie'' dans lequel Faith glissait peu à peu...

''J'ai entendu dire que Buffy partait demain pour le Mexique récupérer une nouvelle tueuse...''

''Ouais... Il paraît...''

''C'est bizarre quand même cette décision si soudaine... C'est pas son genre...''

''Hum... Sais pas... Je la connais pas assez pour savoir comment elle fonctionne...''

La pleine lune éclairait leur pas dans le cimetière qui pour une fois, était d'un calme mortel...

''Elle s'est peut-être engueulé avec Luc...''

C'était une supposition qu'elle savait complètement loufoque sachant qu'elle connaissait de la bouche de Willow les véritables intentions de ce dernier... Cependant, elle voulait donner une autre alternative à Faith sur le changement d'humeur de la blonde et de ce fait, ne pas croire à en être la cause...

''Sais pas... Peut-être... De toute façon... (Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste et en sortit une)... Ils vont pas ensemble ces deux-là...''

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kennedy et elle tourna son visage pour la voir allumer sa cigarette et expirer une grande bouffée de fumée...

''Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... T'as des infos ?''

''Nan... Je dis juste qu'ils vont pas ensemble c'est tout... Sais pas... (Haussant légèrement les épaules)... A les voir t'as pas l'impression que c'est le big bang entre eux... En plus... (Faisant une petite grimace)... Il fait vraiment coincé dans sa veste en tweed d'étudiant de première classe... Mais bon... Si c'est son style...''

Kennedy échappa un petit rire sur cette présentation et resta quelques instants, silencieuse en portant son regard au loin devant elle...

''Je crois pas que ce soit véritablement son style... J'veux dire... (Faisant un petit signe de la main)... J'pense qu'elle a plutôt recherché la stabilité et la routine, mais elle va vite comprendre que c'est pas son truc... Quand on sait qu'elle est sortie avec Angel et... Même après avec Riley... Luc fait pas le poids...''

Faith l'avait écoutée attentivement, curieusement intéressée par le passé de la blonde et elle leva alors un sourcil intrigué à ces noms qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus jusqu'alors...

''Pourquoi ?... Ils avaient quoi de spécial ces deux-là ?''

Un regard jeté en biais, Kennedy s'aperçut devant l'expression curieuse de Faith que cette dernière ignorait totalement ces deux épisodes... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant si elle devait en dire plus ou se taire... si Buffy ne lui avait rien dit peut-être que c'était voulu... Cependant elle sentait en Faith un réel intérêt et une sorte d'attachement pour la petite tueuse blonde... Cela se voyait sans conteste dans son attitude... Connaître le passé de Buffy n'était pas un mal en soi après tout et permettre, peut-être de lever des voiles sur des interrogations...

''Ben... En fait... (Se grattant légèrement le haut de la tête)... Angel fut son premier grand amour... Mais ça pouvait pas coller entre eux...''

''Pourquoi ?''

''C'était un vampire...''

Faith tourna subitement la tête vers Kennedy et s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte de surprise...

''Tu... Tu déconnes là !''

''Non... Non je t'assure... C'était un vampire avec une âme...''

Faith jeta son mégot et reprit lentement sa marche pour rattraper Kennedy qui l'attendait...

''Et... Et c'est quoi la différence entre avec et sans âme ?''

''Ben... Pour faire court... C'était un gentil quoi... Il les aidait contre les méchants vampires sans âme...''

Faith se sentit complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle... Elle avait même plutôt du mal à concevoir cette hypothèse... Buffy semblait si... Conventionnelle...

''Et pourquoi ça n'a pas collé ?... Parce que de ce que j'ai compris, ils sont quand même sortis ensemble...''

''Ouais... Mais le problème est qu'Angel a une malédiction sur lui... S'il trouve le vrai bonheur, il redevient le pire des vampires sanguinaires... Angélus...''

''Ah ouais ?''

''Hmm... Et c'est ce qui s'est passé en fait... Ils ont couché ensemble et Angel a perdu son âme... Je te passe les détails mais la conclusion est que Buffy a du le tuer pour éviter une apocalypse...''

Faith resta un moment silencieuse, s'imprégnant de ces mots dits... Aussi cette histoire d'amour fut-elle triste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir un certain soulagement de savoir que ce vampire qui avait fait battre la chamade à Buffy était réduit en poussière... Cependant ce qu'elle entendit lui ôta tout contentement...

''... Mais va savoir comment ça se fait... Il a pu revenir... Mais... (Se voulant optimiste)... Il est redevenu Angel et il nous a aidé contre la Force... Il tient maintenant une sorte d'agence de détective à Los Angeles...''

Faith secoua lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vide avec tout un tas de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête...

''C'est du délire complet ce truc... Et... (Se tournant de nouveau vers elle)... Y a toujours quelque chose entre eux ?... J'veux dire... Elle l'aime encore ?''

''De ce que je sais par Willow, parce que j'étais pas là... Buffy n'est plus amoureuse de lui mais lui il est toujours mordu d'elle...''

Et Kennedy échappa un petit rire sur son propre jeu de mot... Elle jeta un regard en biais vers son binôme qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure d'entendre toutes ces informations non moins surprenantes...

''Ouais... On peut dire que j'ai été tout autant scotchée que toi quand Willow me l'a racontée...''

''Et ce Riley... C'est qui celui-là... Un autre vampire ou démon ?''

''Non !...''

Kennedy éclata de rire devant l'expression renfrognée de son amie...

''Lui c'était un militaire... Grand... Baraqué... Le GI Joe dans toute sa splendeur...''

''Ouais... J'vois le genre... Style j'ten mets plein la vue pour mieux te sauter après...''

''... Seulement le truc c'est qu'il a trouvé plus fort que lui... Et ça... Le bonhomme il l'a pas trop digéré en fait... Il n'a pas supporté que Buffy soit plus forte que lui et il a pété plus ou moins un câble...''

Elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient traversé le cimetière sans qu'aucune créature de la nuit aux dents longues ne viennent chauffer leur pieu et d'un commun accord, repartirent en sens inverse pour rentrer...

''En fait si tu veux mon avis Faith... Buffy, elle est attirée par le danger, c'est son adrénaline... Trouver quelqu'un comme elle qui puisse comprendre son mode de vie, qui n'ait pas peur de ce qu'elle est, de ce qu'elle fait...''

Elle finit par tourner son visage vers Faith qui regardait droit devant elle, les mains dans ses poches et sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, aux paroles qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prononcer...

''En fait... Il lui faudrait toi mais en mec...''

''Hein ?!''

''Ouais ma grande !... (Eclatant de rire)... Tu serais l'homme idéal pour elle !... Tueur et beau gosse !... (Se reprenant)... Hum... Mais dommage que ça n'existe pas... Enfin dommage pour elle...''

Faith resta silencieuse pendant tout le reste du chemin, analysant ce flot d'informations et ses pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit... Elle savait que Buffy était différente des autres, ou plutôt qu'elle, Faith, était différente de toutes ces tueuses... Qu'elle avait ce monopole d'être plus proche de La Tueuse... Cette symbiose, cette osmose... Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose en vérité ? Jusque là elle n'en avait pas fait état, prenant cela comme la naissance d'une réelle amitié... Pourtant... Pourtant tout au fond d'elle-même, elle percevait ce trouble animé par ces étranges picotements qui la stimulaient de bien des façons et de cette douce chaleur en sa présence...

*****

_Les yeux mi-clos, elle regarda les rayons du soleil passés à travers le feuillage touffu des branches qui se balançaient doucement au gré de la fine brise, qu'elle sentait sur sa peau nue..._

_Elle percevait la douceur de l'herbe sous son corps et sa paume de main qu'elle bougea lentement sur l'extrémité de ces pointes d'herbe... Une sensation étrange de chaleur parcourait tout le côté de son corps en percevant ce poids tiède bougé lentement au rythme d'une respiration endormie..._

_Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ce décor idyllique et calme... D'où elle était étendue dans l'herbe à l'abri de cet immense chêne, elle pouvait entendre la douce musique d'une cascade d'eau tomber non loin de là, augmentant cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être..._

_Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche mais dut cligner des yeux, éblouie par ce rayon de soleil qui passait juste au travers du feuillage... Elle ne put distinguer cependant que cette chevelure dorée et brillante avant que l'image de s'estompe doucement..._

Faith cligna lentement des yeux et son regard partit un instant sur le radio réveil qui indiquait de ces chiffres lumineux et rouge l''heure : 6H42.

Elle se retourna dans son lit pour se mettre sur le dos et de ses paumes se frotta les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil... Puis elle les riva un instant sur le plafond immaculé et s'imprégna de nouveau de ce rêve qui l'avait transportée d'allégresse...

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi d'un sommeil paisible et ce songe dont elle percevait encore la quiétude l'envelopper, lui fit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres...

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et une image, un flash dansa devant ces derniers et elle les ouvrit instantanément pour ressentir une douce chaleur et des picotements s'insinuer en elle...

Elle les reconnaissait... Ils avaient la même intensité, le même impact et le même effet que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait... Se retrouvait...

Elle se redressa d'un bond refusant de croire à ce qu'elle venait de rêver et surtout au plaisir ressenti et sortit de son lit pour se diriger prestement vers sa porte et sortir en direction de la salle de bain...

''C'est pas vrai !... Je deviens dingue''...

*****

Adossée au siège de sa moto, Faith fumait silencieusement sa cigarette et regardait au loin Buffy parler à Willow près du taxi qui l'attendait...

Les bras croisés, elle leva lentement le menton pour souffler sa fumée mais ne perdait en rien de ce que ses yeux fixaient... Ou contemplaient peut-être...

Elle ne perdit aucun mouvement ; ni ce petit geste de la main pour remettre un mèche dorée rebelle derrière son oreille, ni celui où elle remettait en place la lanière de son sac sur son épaule... Elle la vit alors tourner son regard émeraude vers elle l'espace d'un instant pour se river directement dans le sien... D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait discerner l'expression sur le visage de Buffy, mais pouvait jurer d'une réelle insistance dans cet échange de regard...

Elle jeta son mégot qu'elle suivit des yeux pour l'écraser de la pointe de sa chaussure et remonta uniquement ses yeux sombres sur elle pour voir que Buffy n'avait toujours pas bougé jusqu'à ce que Willow se penche vers elle pour l'étreindre...

Elle la regarda se reculer pour ouvrir la portière du taxi et faire un signe de la main à la sorcière avant d'entrer dans le véhicule... Elle finit par suivre des yeux ce taxi qui s'éloignait lentement sur les gravillons rouges que la rosée du matin avait lavé de leur poussière...

*****

Assise côté hublot, sa paume appuyée sur sa joue, Buffy regardait les nuages cotonneux défiler lentement dans le ciel azur... Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle avait quitté l'école et elle volait quelque part au-dessus d'un Etat des Etats-Unis... Lequel ? Elle n'aurait su le dire et d'ailleurs ce n'était pas son problème... Elle avait hâte d'arriver à destination pour en finir... Oui, elle avait voulu partir parce que... Parce qu'elle pensait que prendre de la distance l'aiderait à y voir plus clair... A réfléchir posément à ce qu'il lui arrivait en définitif... Mais elle le savait pertinemment... Ce béguin qui lui était tombé dessus sans crier gare... Et ce voyage n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un hypothétique remède pour le faire disparaître... Loin des yeux, loin du coeur disait-on...

Elle soupira d'un soupir qui en disait long sur son état morose... Cela ne faisait qu'une heure et elle avait déjà hâte de rentrer à la maison...

*Ma pauvre fille tu t'es mise dans un sacré pétrin...*

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour bloquer ses pensées et les douces secousses de l'appareil l'emmenèrent peu à peu à l'orée de ses songes où derrière la brume qui s'estompait, elle percevait de nouveau ces rayons de soleil filtrés au travers des feuillages de ce grand chêne et sentir sous son corps nu, la douceur de l'herbe verte et la tiédeur de ce bras entourant sa taille...

Une esquisse de sourire s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres...

******

D'un petit mouvement du pied, Faith descendit la béquille de sa moto et ôta son casque... Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour remettre sa crinière brune en place et dans un mouvement souple descendit de son siège...

Elle s'était entraînée depuis deux jours sans relâche, tapant avec férocité dans le sac de frappe qu'elle en avait encore les jointures rouges et marquées... Chaque muscle de son corps lui rappelait avec quel acharnement elle s'était démenée dans ses tâches... Mais elle aimait ça... Sentir ses muscles la tirer, les sentir rouler sous sa peau à chaque mouvement... Elle était fière de ce corps qu'elle avait sculpté à la sueur de son front, fière de le voir dans la glace chaque matin, de sentir cette fermeté sous ses doigts quand sa main se mettait à le caresser...

Elle s'était accordée un moment de répit avant d'entamer sa patrouille du soir avec Kennedy... Elle avait donc enfourché sa moto pour rejoindre le centre ville et s'arrêter au premier drugstore afin de faire sa provision en paquet de cigarettes...

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer la porte du magasin lorsque cette dernière fut poussée avec élan et elle eu juste le temps de faire un petit saut en arrière pour éviter l'impact de la vitre...

''Hey !... Doucement là !''

'' Oh pardon... Je vous avais pas... Hey Faith !''

Les sourcils encore froncés, Faith releva la tête et se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Luc, attifé comme à son habitude d'une veste en tweed sous lequel dépassait une chemise sortie du pantalon… Catégorie ''ringard'' comme aimait cataloguer Faith de ce genre d'allure…

*Comment elle peut sortir avec ce mec, franchement…*

Cependant elle lui afficha son plus beau sourire faisant apparaître ses fossettes aux joues et ses dents blanches superbement alignées…

''Hi Luc ! … Ca roule ?''

Ce dernier serra légèrement son paquet kraft de courses contre sa poitrine et lui rendit son sourire…

''Ca va merci…''

Faith le regarda un instant, resté immobile et bloqué l'entrée du magasin… Elle allait lui demander gentiment de se pousser lorsqu'il reprit la parole avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans la gorge…

''Dis-moi… Tu n'as pas des nouvelles de Buffy par hasard''

''Non, pas depuis qu'elle est partie, y a deux jours… (D'un signe de la main)… Elle devrait soit revenir demain ou après-demain… Si elle a fini… Ce qu'elle avait à faire…''

''Non si je te dis ça, c'est que je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et… D'un coup la communication a été coupée… J'ai pas réussi à la recontacter depuis…''

Faith fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais se reprit aussitôt…

''Peut-être panne de batterie ou… Elle captait plus, tout simplement…''

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire nerveux quelque peu rassuré devant l'assurance de la brune…

''Oui tu dois sûrement avoir raison… J'y ai bien pensé aussi mais… J'aime pas la voir partir aussi loin pour son travail… (Faisant un pas pour laisser passer un client qui entrait)… En tout cas j'espère qu'elle en fera moins quand on habitera ensemble…''

Cette fois Faith leva un sourcil étonné par la nouvelle…

''B… Enfin Buffy va vivre avec toi ?''

''(Dans un grand sourire)… Oui… Enfin quand elle m'aura dit oui officiellement…''

''Ah ! Parce que c'est…''

''Elle m'a demandé de lui donner quelques jours avant qu'elle me réponde… Mais je sais qu'elle va dire oui !... D'ailleurs…''

Il changea son paquet de bras et de sa main libre fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour sortir une petite boite qu'il tendit à Faith avec une fierté sans conteste…

''J'ai l'intention de la lui offrir le week-end prochain''

Le sourire de la brune s'était quelque peu obscurci… Elle prit l'écrin entre ses doigts et baissa son regard sur le bijou lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte…

Un drôle de sentiment la traversa sans réellement y mettre un nom dessus… Ce qu'elle savait simplement c'est que cette nouvelle ne lui faisait guère plaisir à entendre et qu'elle avait l'impression que cette boite lui brûlait les doigts…

Elle la referma d'un coup sec et la lui rendit en esquissant tout de même un petit sourire polie…

''Elle est jolie…''

''Oui je trouve aussi… (La rangeant dans sa poste)… Je suis sûre qu'elle va l'adorer…''

Faith sentit subitement l'envie de quitter sa présence, comme si sa vue lui était devenue insupportable…

''Ok… Bon ben… (Faisant un pas de côté pour pousser la porte)… A un des ces quatre alors…''

Et dans un dernier sourire elle le planta sur le trottoir pour s'engouffrer dans le magasin où aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres…

*****

Buffy sentit une douleur lancinante sur le côté de sa tempe qui la fit grimacer et serrer les dents… D'un geste lent, elle porta la main à sa tête et constata sous ses doigts une légère entaille qui saignait et dont elle prit acte lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous ses doigts tâchés de sang.

Elle cligna quelques instants des paupières, essayant de se remémorer les évènements précédent son agression…

Elle se rappelait d'être allée chercher la nouvelle tueuse hier en fin d'après-midi et de l'avoir ramenée avec elle dans la voiture de location, direction l'hôtel… Elle se vit à un feu rouge prendre son portable qui sonnait, se rappelant de Luc au bout du fil puis… Plus rien… Le trou noir jusqu'à maintenant…

Et d'ailleurs où se trouvait-elle exactement ?... De ce que ses yeux percevaient dans cette quasi obscurité, était des murs sombres et froids, une petite fenêtre dont les épais barreaux empêchaient la clarté de passer… Buffy tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir des murs identiques et une porte en métal dont elle savait par avance que sa force ne pourrait sans nul doute ébranler…

Elle se redressa sur ce matelas posé à même le sol et se leva pour se diriger lentement vers la porte… Elle essaya tant bien que mal de pousser de son épaule cette ouverture fermée mais capitula rapidement en se frottant le bras…

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une geôle… Mais où ? Etait-elle toujours au Mexique ? Et où était la jeune tueuse ? Et pourquoi l'avait emmenée ici et qui ?...

''Hey !!...''

Elle entendit sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne…

La fenêtre était trop haute pour voir quelque chose de l'extérieur… Elle ne voyait que le ciel bleu sans tâche… Et les murs trop lisses pour qu'elle s'amuse à l'escalader jusqu'à cette ouverture…

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son corps, sentant l'humidité la pénétrer et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte pour émettre un autre son cette fois-ci plus fort…

''HEY ! C'est quoi votre problème !!... Venez donc là si vous n'êtes pas un lâche goûter à mes bottes !

Elle entendit alors résonner un rire grave de derrière la porte et son corps se tendit instantanément sur la défensive…

''Si j'étais toi Chica… Je serais sage… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ta petite protégée…''

Les mâchoires serrées par la colère, Buffy tourna sur elle-même et ses yeux balayèrent la pièce comme pour rechercher tout et n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider à sortir…

''C'est pas vrai…''

'' Me pertenecerás pronto Buffy Summers'' (Tu seras bientôt à moi Buffy Summers)

Elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans un rire fou, sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait…

Elle finit cependant par se rasseoir sur son lit de fortune, les yeux rivés sur la porte dans l'attente du retour de son geôlier qui viendrait bien assez tôt, priant néanmoins que ses amis s'inquiètent assez rapidement de son silence ''radio''…

*****

Faith frappa à la porte du bureau de Giles et attendit que ce dernier réponde…

''Entre Faith…''

Cette dernière poussa la porte et se trouva face à deux paires d'yeux qui se retournèrent à son entrée… A la vue de leur expression, il pouvait facilement lire de l'inquiétude voire une appréhension sans précédent…

Son regard glissa sur Giles puis Willow et Faith s'avança de quelques pas vers eux et les questionna du regard…

''Une réunion de crise ?... Vous en faites des têtes !''

''Assieds-toi Faith…''

Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir, le balançant légèrement de droite à gauche et vice et versa, elle le regarda enlever ses lunettes et porter la branche à ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait place dans le fauteuil vide à côté de la petite sorcière…

''Oui… On peut dire ça… Cela fait deux jours que Buffy aurait du rentrer de sa mission… Et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle non plus de la jeune tueuse qu'elle devait aller chercher…''

''… Pas moyen de la contacter par téléphone… (Continua Willow)… Je tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur… Et là je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, parce que ce n'est pas dans son habitude de ne pas donner de ses nouvelles…''

Les mains posées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, Faith serra ses doigts dessus et se redressa quelque peu, assimilant la nouvelle qui semblait loin d'être bonne…

''Et… (Tournant son regard sur Willow)… T'as pas essayé ton truc pour la localiser ?''

''Si… Et ce qui est le plus insensé, c'est qu'elle a l'air d'être à Los Angeles…''

''(Faisant un geste de la main, se voulant rassurante)… Ben elle a peut-être fait une escale pour faire du shopping !''

''Faith… Buffy a beau être une fille et aimer faire les magasins… Quand elle est en mission, elle ne déroge pas à ses règles…''

''… Et je viens juste de téléphoner à Angel… (Poursuivit Giles)… Il ignorait qu'elle était en ville…''

Si les amis de la Tueuse estimaient qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter, elle ne pouvait que les croire sur parole… Ils côtoyaient Buffy bien plus longtemps qu'elle… Et leur crainte commençait peu à peu à l'imprégner… Elle se mordit inconsciemment le coin de sa lèvre, repoussant cette inquiétude et s'interdisant à penser à tout scénario morbide… Buffy était La Tueuse, elle avait échappé à la mort, d'après les histoires entendues par les autres, des centaines de fois elle aurait pu y rester, qu'elle y était restée d'ailleurs mais revenue tel un pied de nez à la mort…

Aux yeux de Faith, Buffy était ''invincible'', son héroïne, celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, celle qui l'avait faite devenir ce qu'elle était maintenant…

''… Cependant…''

Faith releva subitement son regard sur Giles qui mordillait la branche de ses lunettes avec cet air de réflexion intense…

''… Angel m'a informé de par ses sources, du retour en ville d'un certain Myron Stalk''

L'observateur leva alors son regard sur les protagonistes qui lui faisaient face et attendaient la suite à venir avec des yeux interrogateurs…

''… C'est un puissant homme d'affaire, qui s'attèle apparemment à la magie et sorcellerie…''

Le regard de la petite sorcière s'illumina soudain à ces mots et elle bougea quelque peu de son siège pour changer de position…

''Oui… Maintenant que vous dites cela, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose… J'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais partie en Angleterre… Pas du tout recommandable et se sert de la magie pour accroître sa richesse et faire tomber les filles dans ses bras… Assez puissant dans le milieu de la sorcellerie… Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…''

''Et vous croyez que ce dingue a à voir quelque chose avec la disparition de B ?''

Giles se leva de son fauteuil comme si rester en place devenait difficile… Il contourna son bureau et s'adossa à ce dernier face à elles…

''Je ne sais pas Faith… Mais c'est une piste à envisager…''

Willow se leva à son tour, pressée de se mettre à la tâche…

''Je vais essayer de le localiser sans qu'il s'en rende compte… On aura ainsi déjà un endroit pour chercher quand on partira pour L.A…''

Giles acquiesça en hochant la tête et regarda la porte se fermer derrière la sorcière avant de tourner son regard sur Faith, toujours assise…

''Je sais que cela ne fait pas très longtemps que tu es parmi nous Faith, mais…''

''Je veux en être… (Le coupant dans son élan)… Si c'est lui et s'il touche à un cheveu de sa tête, je le bute…''

Giles put lire dans les yeux sombres de la brune, toute la détermination qu'il voulait voir et plus encore dont il ne put décrire exactement les émotions…

''Bien… (Se redressant)… On attend que Willow redescende pour nous dire ce qu'il en est et vous partirez toutes les deux pour LA, à l'issue… Je la veux avec toi… Si c'est vraiment lui qui retient Buffy, tu auras surement besoin de sa magie…''

Faith sortit quelques minutes plus tard du bureau et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller prendre l'air… Dire dans quel était d'esprit elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait su le dire… Elle sentait juste un vide immense enserrer ce muscle qui lui servait de cœur et un nœud d'angoisse au ventre… Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle n'avait plus rien ressenti de ces picotements, ni de cette douce chaleur couler dans ses veines… Et elle savait maintenant de certitude sûre comment et qui les lui prodiguaient… Et savait de certitude sûre qu'elle voulait de nouveau les ressentir…

Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes non entamé et en porta une à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer…

Elle souffla nerveusement et ses pas l'emmenèrent sur les marches du perron où elle se laissa choir sans le savoir, là où Buffy, quelques jours plus tôt s'était assise…

*****

Les yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent lentement en sentant une main chaude effleurer sa hanche pour remonter doucement sur son ventre plat…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand Buffy roula sur le côté et fit face à l'homme qui se trouvait sur sa droite étendu dans ce grand lit au drap de soie noire…

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire, satisfait de voir que son envoûtement fonctionnait à la perfection… Il n'avait eu aucun mal à la mettre ''hors état de nuire'' et maintenant jubilait intérieurement d'avoir une tueuse à sa ''botte'' et qui plus est, aussi belle soit-elle…

Posséder Wolfram & Hart était une de ses ambitions premières… Son sourire se fit plus prononcé quand Buffy vint se coller à lui et entamer de doux baisers dans son cou… Oui le vampire n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… Il n'aurait aucune chance face à lui et à la tueuse…

Ses yeux roulèrent sur eux-mêmes en sentant le petit corps le pousser lentement sur le dos et la voir maintenant dans sa parfaite nudité à califourchon sur lui… Il sentit de nouveau l'excitation le tenailler et sa main remonta sur ce corps parfait pour effleurer de ses doigts, son sein au mamelon dressé…

''Eres bella condenar a un santo Chica… !'' (Tu es belle à damner un saint)

''Et je suis là pour te faire jouïr… (Dans un sourire aguicheur)… Mi dueno !''

Il la sentit se frotter sensuellement contre son anatomie qui devenait de plus en plus raide sous le désir que cette petite blonde lui inspirait… Les doigts frais de cette dernière lui laissèrent échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir quand elle le prit et le dirigea vers son sexe et s'empaler dessus en de lents mouvements de hanche…

Le râle de satisfaction s'intensifia dans sa gorge quand Buffy accéléra la cadence et il posa ses mains aux ongles manucurés sur ses hanches pour suivre le rythme…

''Hmmm… Ve allá mi guapa, hazme gozar…'' (Vas-y ma belle, fais-moi jouir)

Penchée légèrement en arrière, les mains agrippées sur les cuisses de son amant, La Tueuse le chevauchait sans arrière pensée, sans l'ombre d'une quelconque réserve… Elle se donnait à cet homme sans retenue, sans véritablement en avoir conscience cependant…

Et l'infime point rouge sillonnant ses prunelles brillantes était le seul point de détail, du sort dont elle était victime…

*****

Faith regarda autour d'elle le hall de ce grand hôtel où avec Willow, elles étaient descendues... Elle savait juste que cet immeuble appartenait au vampire et que ce dernier ne tarderait pas à venir les rejoindre.

Un mélange de curiosité, de crainte et de déplaisir s'était emparé d'elle dès qu'elles avaient franchi la porte... Elle allait bientôt faire la connaissance de ce démon, premier grand amour de La Tueuse et à cette dernière pensée, elle enfonça un peu plus ses poings dans les poches avant de son cuir, réprimant ce sentiment nouveau pour elle mais non moins présent...

Willow s'approcha d'elle, remarquant ses traits fermés et supposa que la tueuse devait appréhender cette rencontre...

''T'inquiète pas Faith... Angel fait très taciturne quand on le voit comme ça, mais on peut lui faire une totale confiance... Enfin tant qu'il garde son âme...''

La tueuse ne répondit pas car à ce moment là, son regard se porta sur cette masse sombre qui venait d'entrer...

Vêtu comme à son accoutumé d'habit noir et pardessus de la même couleur, Angel se dirigea directement vers elles et échappa un semblant de sourire à la vue de la petite sorcière et s'arrêta devant elles...

''Je suis content de te voir Willow...''

''Moi aussi Angel...''

Willow tourna son regard sur Faith et d'un signe de la main la présenta au vampire...

''Faith, Angel... Angel, Faith... C'est une nouvelle tueuse...''

Cette dernière leva ses yeux sur lui et du bout des lèvres, sortit un...

''Salut...''

Le vampire porta alors son regard sombre et impénétrable sur elle et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en la détaillant... Ses siècles de ''vie'' l'avait amené à se fier à son instinct et à apprécier le comportement humain d'après leur attitude où de ce qu'il en dégageait... Il n'aurait su dire à ce moment précis ce qu'il en retournait, mais il percevait chez cette fille un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la liait plus que de nature à Buffy...

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse et tourna de nouveau son regard sur la petite sorcière...

''Des nouvelles de Buffy...''

''Oui et non... (Ebauchant une petite grimace)... Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles... La bonne est que Buffy est toujours en vie, Dieu soit loué et se trouve bien à Los Angeles... La mauvaise... C'est que... Son aura n'est plus le même... C'est comme s'il était parasité et... Je l'ai localisée à l'endroit où habite Myron Stalk...''

Faith fixa le vampire et remarqua son impassibilité devant ces informations... Elle le vit juste glisser ses mains dans ses poches de son pantalon et baisser les yeux au sol, subitement pensif...

''j'dis que le plan est tout trouvé !... Red me fait entrer dans sa baraque... Je récupère Buffy et on se barre...''

''Ce n'est pas aussi simple...''

La voix uniforme du vampire fit lever le menton de la tueuse en un geste de défi, mais ce dernier l'ignora...

''C'est un homme très puissant qui s'adonne à la magie... (Se tournant vers Willow)... Il a peut-être autant de capacité que toi Willow... Et il habite une véritable forteresse...''

Son regard déjà sombre vira au noir et Faith vit imperceptiblement les mâchoires du vampire se serrer...

''Et il y a de forte chance que Buffy soit sous son emprise...''

''Ce qui veux dire ?''

De ce que Willow leur avait raconté sur ce personnage, Faith craignait d'aboutir à cette conclusion, maintenant qu'elle savait Buffy entre ses mains... Pourtant elle posa la question, espérant entendre une autre réponse que celle de ses pensées...

''Ce qui veut dire, que Buffy est devenue son jouet...''

Les yeux bruns de la tueuse rencontrèrent les yeux sombres du vampire et ce dernier sut instantanément de ce qu'il en retournait... Ce panel d'émotions fortes qu'il entrevit dans ses prunelles à l'évocation de sa réponse, ne lui laissa plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qui animaient la brune... Tant d'inquiétude, de colère et de désarroi s'y reflétait... Oui aucun doute pour lui... Cette fille était ''tombée'' pour Buffy...

''Tu sais où il habite exactement ?''

La voix de la sorcière lui fit tourner la tête et acquiesça...

''Oui... En retrait de la ville... Je vais me débrouiller pour trouver un plan de sa propriété et on établira une tactique pour y entrer sans se faire remarquer...''

''Oui et moi, je vais voir quel genre de contre sort j'ai dans mes livres pour Buffy...''

Faith resta seule dans le hall une fois qu'Angel et Willow eurent tournés les talons en s'acquérant à leur tâche respective...

Elle percevait cette rage intérieure ancrée en elle qui la rongeait et devoir attendre, la mettait dans un état d'exaspération totale...

Elle se dirigea vers un des divans et se laissa tomber, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux... Elle ferma les yeux et des images de Buffy se mirent à danser devant eux... Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement et la vision d'une Buffy nue, transpirante de sueur, sous le corps d'un homme sans visage s'interposa...

Elle serra les mâchoires, réfrénant cette pression au coeur qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours maintenant et qui la martelait un peu plus durement d'heure en heure...

Elle voulait revoir Buffy, revoir son sourire, ses yeux verts posés sur elle, entendre de nouveau sa voix, son rire... Voulait... Voulait lui dire... Parce que si elle lui disait c'est qu'elle serait de nouveau là...

*****

La Cadillac du vampire ralentit dans la nuit pour s'arrêter à un centaine de mètres de l'immense propriété de Stalk... Les murs étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse et des vigiles montaient la garde devant le portail d'entrée, remarquèrent-ils lorsque la voiture passa devant...

''C'est pire que la Maison Blanche ici !''

''Quand on est riche Faith, on peu tout s'offrir...''

La tueuse se mordit la langue pour ne pas rétorquer ce qui lui venait en bouche, sachant que ce type s'offrait sans pudeur ''sa'' tueuse et la richesse ici n'y était pas pour grand chose...

''Bien... D'après le plan...''

Le vampire le déplia et le posa sur le volant à leur vue et leur montra du doigt leur position...

''... Sa propriété est jouxtée à un petit bois qui se trouve juste derrière... (Puis pointa du doigt le virage)... Là... On le traverse et on atterrit directement derrière la demeure... Ici... Je me charge des gardes s'il y a et toi Willow, du sorcier si on est amené à tomber dessus...''

''... Et moi ?... Je tricote en vous attendant ou quoi ?''

Angel ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un infime sourire à ces mots et une image furtive passa devant ses yeux, brossant la scène...

''Non Faith... Tu viens avec moi... On ne sera pas trop de deux pour la chercher...''

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée et soudainement animée de pouvoir enfin faire exploser son impatience et sa détermination...

Angel démarra de nouveau et bifurqua sur un petit chemin de terre où il gara le véhicule loin de la route principale...

Dans un même mouvement, les trois protagonistes ouvrirent leur portière et descendirent pour bientôt se fondre dans la nuit...

*****

Assis dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, Myron Stalk se délectait de cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne... Il émit un grognement de satisfaction de sentir le sein de Buffy se durcir sous ses doigts et plus que tout de la main de cette dernière sur son entrejambe...

Le lent frottement de cette main sur son tissu, maximisait fortement son excitation dont il sentait sa conséquence durcir...

Cependant au tréfonds de son esprit, il crut entendre des aboiements de chien qui le fit reculer et interrompre le baiser...

''Quoi ?''

Buffy fit une légère moue mais se pencha toutefois sur son cou pour y tracer une pluie de baiser...

''Attends Chica...''

Il se dégagea légèrement sans pour autant la repousser de ses genoux et appuya sur un bouton où plusieurs écrans s'allumèrent lui montrant l'extérieur de sa demeure...

Les aboiements des chiens étaient en général synonyme d'intrusion et en règle général, cela s'avérait exact...

Ses yeux gris acier parcourent les écrans alors que sa main caressait doucement le bas de sa barbe bien taillée... Il suspendit son geste quand il entraperçut trois formes humaines se mouvoir et s'approcher dangereusement de sa bâtisse...

Un petit rictus se profila sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut l'une de ses silhouettes...

''Tiens donc... Ce cher Angel qui vient me rendre une petite visite...''

Buffy se redressa alors et tourna son regard sur l'écran... Elle fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant mais son froncement disparut subitement pour faire place à un sourire narquois quand son regard se posa précisément sur l'une d'entre elles...

''Je me demande qui l'accompagne...''

''Willow et... (Dans un sourire plus prononcé)... Faith''

''(Dans une expression étonnée)... Tu les connais ?''

Buffy se leva alors et reboutonna sa chemise en se déplaçant lentement dans le bureau...

''Oui... Willow est ma meilleure amie et non moins une très grande sorcière... Quant à Faith... (Levant ses yeux sur lui)... C'est une tueuse...''

''Intéressant...''

Stalk se leva à son tour et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers une petite armoire... Il l'ouvrit et d'un geste cérémonial en sortit une longue dague fine...

Un rictus diabolique s'afficha sur son visage et il se tourna vers La Tueuse... Oui c'était une excellente idée cette petite intrusion finalement... Il allait pouvoir apprécier à quel point son sort fonctionnait et de quelle manière Buffy lui était loyale et fidèle...

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit l'arme...

''Tu vas me faire plaisir mi amor... Tue cette Faith pour moi veux-tu... Moi je vais m'amuser un peu avec ton amie la sorcière...''

Buffy leva uniquement son regard sur lui et un petit sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres...

''J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec elle avant ?''

*****

C'était trop simple, pensa Faith... Ils étaient arrivés à la bâtisse pratiquement sans encombre... Angel et elle avaient assommé quelques gardes sur leur passage et Willow, figés les chiens qui venaient sur eux... Cependant elle eut peur que leurs aboiements aient donné l'alerte... Pourtant rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur...

''Stalk est là...''

Faith tourna la tête vers Willow qui venait de fermer les yeux...

''... Je sens son énergie augmenter... (Les rouvrant)... Je crains qu'il nous ait repéré...''

'' (Jurant)... Fais chier les cabots !''

Plaqué contre le mur de la demeure, Angel jeta un oeil sur l'entrée qu'il trouva déserte... Il se recula et tourna son visage vers les deux filles placées à ses côtés dans la même position...

''Bon alors s'il nous a repérés, tu vas faire en sorte Will d'accaparer son attention, pendant que Faith et moi, on part à la recherche de Buffy...''

Il leva alors son visage sur le haut de la bâtisse et aperçut une fenêtre entrouverte...

''On rentre par là... (Regardant Faith)... Et on se sépare à l'intérieur... C'est immense... On ira plus vite comme ça...''

''Ok je te suis...''

Faith le regarda escalader le mur et avant de le suivre, se tourna vers la sorcière qui s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de l'entrée...

''Hey Red... T'es prudente... (Puis affichant un petit sourire)... Et tu me le transformes en pâté pour chien ce mec...''

''Compte sur moi Faith... Fais attention à toi aussi...''

Et sans attendre, la tueuse se mit à grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte où le vampire lui tendit la main afin de la tirer à l'intérieur...

D'un commun accord ils se séparèrent en atteignant le couloir et Faith commença prudemment son inspection dans les différentes pièces de l'étage, tandis que le vampire disparaissait dans l'autre aile...

*****

A peine fut-elle arrivée à la porte d'entrée que celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement... Willow fronça instantanément les sourcils, se mettant sur ses gardes...

''D'accooord... Je vois qu'on m'attendait...''

Elle s'avança prudemment jusqu'à se trouver dans le grand hall d'entrée ''tapissé'' de marbre...

Elle ne se formalisa guère de la richesse du décor, se concentrant uniquement sur la présence du sorcier qu'elle pouvait sentir toute proche d'elle...

Et d'ailleurs se dernier fit son apparition en haut des escaliers... Mains jointes derrière son dos, il détailla de son regard gris froid la jeune sorcière et s'avança lentement pour descendre une marche...

''Je ne sais pas si vous souhaiter la bienvenue est approprié puisque vous venez de vous introduire illégalement dans ma propriété... Cependant je suis toujours ravi de rencontrer des personnes qui ont la même passion que moi...''

Les yeux de la sorcière se rivèrent sur l'homme qui descendait maintenant lentement les marches avec une assurance à toute épreuve... Sa petite barbichette noire corbeau bien taillée dans ce visage aux traits anguleux et sibériens accentuait ce côté machiavélique et rusé que Willow sentit de suite à son aura...

''Je crains que la réciprocité ne soit pas de mise...''

''C'est bien dommage... (Faisant un mine déçu en soupirant)... Nous aurions pu échanger nos... (Esquissant un sourire)... Petits tours...''

''Où est Buffy ?''

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et prit un air d'intense réflexion en posa en doigts sur ses lèvres...

''Oh Mademoiselle Summers vous voulez dire ?!... Je crois qu'elle est quelque part là haut entrain de s'occuper de votre amie la tueuse... (Prenant un air contrit)... J'ai bien peur qu'aucun de vous ne reparte... Vivant d'ici...''

Willow sentit peu à peu l'exaspération et la colère monter en elle... Le résultat s'en trouva que les mèches rousses auréolant son visage se teintaient doucement en noir et des veines bleutées se dessinaient sur ses traits...

Elle le regarda de ses yeux noirs et un sourire sardonique se matérialisa sur ses lèvres...

''Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois... Où est Buffy ?''

Le sourire de Stalk disparut subitement à la vue de cette transformation... Il était loin d'imaginer le pouvoir de cette sorcière... Cependant il reprit vite contenance, confiant de sa propre force...

''Je n'aime pas qu'on me menace jeune fille... Et je vais vous faire payer cet affront...''

Et d'un geste vivace il fit partir une boule de feu de sa paume, droit sur la sorcière...

Cette dernière tendit le bras et la stoppa, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres...

''Vous croyez ?''

*****

Précautionneusement, Faith ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes du couloir, pour d'un regard circulaire à l'intérieur s'assurer ou pas de la présence de la blonde... Elle allait la refermer lorsqu'un bruit de pas au fond du couloir lui fit tourner la tête...

Elle la vit alors, ou plutôt l'entraperçut ouvrir et entrer aussitôt dans l'une des pièces du fond...

''BUFFY !''

Sans réfléchir elle se précipita à sa rencontre et dans un élan à la fois d'enthousiasme et de soulagement, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, ni dire le moindre mot, qu'elle sentit une douleur taper dans son crâne et lui fit perdre momentanément connaissance...

''Salut Faith !''

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de La Tueuse et elle porta un instant son regard sur le reste du vase brisée qu'elle tenait dans sa main... Elle fit alors une petite moue penaude...

''C'est Myron qui va pas être content de lui avoir cassé son vase de chine...''

*****

Faith sortit de sa léthargie en sentant le verre d'eau froide l'éclabousser au visage... Elle toussa légèrement et voulut se redresser... Cependant très vite, tout mouvement fut stoppé quand elle s'aperçut que ses poignets étaient liés par des menottes aux barreaux du lit...

''Myron adore les menottes... Il en a toujours une paire dans le tiroir de la commode... (Souriant)... Pratique n'est-ce-pas !''

Le regard abasourdi, Faith fixait Buffy assise tout près d'elle dans un fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant elle, les pieds sur le matelas... Elle tenait entre ses mains une longue dague qu'elle faisait tourner lentement entre ses doigts...

''Contente de me revoir Faithy ?''

La tueuse déglutit le reste de sa salive qui lui restait dans sa bouche sèche...

''Je préfèrerais revoir l'ancienne Buffy que je connais...''

''Oh ! (Se redressant en faisant tomber ses pieds au sol)... Celle-là !... Mais elle est devant toi Faith... Avec peut-être... Quelques améliorations en plus...''

''Je crois pas non...''

Faith la regarda se lever et s'approcher d'elle lentement... Son regard noisette se riva dans les siens et elle fronça les sourcils en percevant cette infime lueur rouge brillée à travers l'émeraude de ses yeux verts...

''T'es envoûtée B... Relâche-moi... (Tirant sur ses menottes)... Et on s'occupe de toi...''

Mais Buffy ignora sa demande. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et la fixa quelques instants en silence, le regard soudainement plus brillant...

''Tu sais qu'elle est folle de toi !... (Pointant un doigt sur sa propre tempe)... J'ai ses pensées dans ma tête... (Echappant même un petit rire)... Même ses rêves...''

Elle s'approcha encore un pas du lit et de la crosse de sa dague, effleura la peau nue visible entre le cuir et le top de la brune... D'un murmure au ton songeur, elle continua son monologue...

''... Toi et elle étendues dans l'herbe verte, sous un grand chêne à l'abri du soleil... (Se mordant la lèvre inférieure)... Je te l'ai dit que vous étiez nues ?''

Faith fronça les sourcils à ces mots dits... Comment diable Buffy pouvait-elle savoir ça ?... C'était son rêve à elle !...

Son regard se porta alors sur le pommeau de la dague qui continuait lentement ses va et vient sur son ventre et un frisson s'empara d'elle lorsqu'une main remplaça ce dernier...

''Tu... Tu délires... Tu... Elle est amoureuse de son mec...''

''Oh mais...''

Dans un seul mouvement, Buffy enjamba le corps étendu et s'accroupit à califourchon sur elle... Elle se pencha alors, posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Faith...

''... Je te révèle ses pensées les plus intimes... Tu vois Faith... (Se baissant à l'orée de ses lèvres, les effleurant de son souffle)... J'ose ce qu'elle n'ose pas... Je dis ce qu'elle ne dit pas... Je fais ce qu'elle ne fait pas... Et là tu vois... (Passant un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres charnues de la brune)... Je vais goûter à ce qu'elle n'a consumé que dans ses rêves...''

Et sur ces paroles, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la tueuse, savourant leur texture et leur douceur dans un baiser qu'elle voulut langoureux...

Les mains de Faith agrippèrent les barreaux du lit avec force, faute de ne pas pouvoir étreindre ce corps pressé contre le sien...

Elle savait parfaitement que ce qui se passait n'était pas réel... Buffy n'était pas Buffy mais son esprit partait en ébullition tout comme son corps d'ailleurs qui en cet instant même, était traversé de ces picotements et de cette chaleur jamais inégalés jusqu'alors.

Elle s'entendit même gémir sous ce baiser devenir plus ardent, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Buffy entrouvrir ses lèvres pour s'insinuer en elle et partir à la rencontre de la sienne...

Dans un mouvement instinctif, ses jambes se plièrent sur le matelas, percevant alors tout le poids de la blonde sur son bas ventre...

Cette dernière se recula légèrement, en rompant le baiser et son sourire narquois refit surface lorsqu'elle riva son regard sur la brune...

''Tu le sens ce bouillonnement au fond de tes tripes, pas vrai ?!... (Se penchant de nouveau pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure)... Cette excitation qui monte, qui monte...''

Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, La Tueuse se mit à onduler doucement du bassin, frottant son entrejambe contre celui de la brune...

''Il t'excite autant ton petit ami quand tu es avec lui ?... Non... Je crois pas... (Déposant de furtifs baisers le long de sa mâchoire)... Toi tu es du genre à dominer... Pas vrai ?''

Ce que lui faisait subir Buffy, était une vraie torture en soi... Faith mourrait de la retourner et de lui prouver que ce qu'elle disait était vrai... Voulait lui montrer ce dont elle était capable, même si c'était l'inconnu pour elle...

Elle était victime de ses mots, victime de ses touchers sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste... Elle tira un peu plus sur ses menottes dont elle sentit l'acier mordre la chair de ses poignets, mais cette douleur n'était que relative... Les bouffées de chaleur ressenties dans tout son corps et sur chaque parcelle de peau que Buffy touchait, l'irradiaient complètement...

''Relâche-moi B et je te le prouve sur le champ...''

Cette dernière releva la tête et se redressa droite... Ses mains glissèrent alors sous le top blanc et le remontèrent doucement sur la peau hâlée de Faith, dénudant un ventre plat aux muscles parfaitement dessinés.

''Mais j'ai pas envie... De te lâcher Faith... Tu sais que...''

Sa lèvre inférieure partit entre ses dents lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses paumes, l'arrondi parfait de sa poitrine dénudée... Une excitation sans précédent fit frémir La Tueuse sous ce toucher... Son regard se mit à briller à la vue de ses seins quand elle remonta plus en avant son débardeur... Elle finit dans une voix rauque sa réplique...

''... Que je suis dans l'obligation de... De te tuer...''

Faith s'humecta les lèvres, son regard partant du visage de Buffy sur ses mains et vice et versa...

''Tu... Tu pourras pas le faire...''

Buffy se pencha de nouveau sur elle et prise d'un désir soudain, déposa ses lèvres sur son mamelon qu'elle sentit durcir sous sa langue...

''Pourquoi ?''

La tueuse roula des yeux sous le plaisir intense ressenti et déglutit péniblement...

''Parce... Parce que tu m'aimes Buffy...''

Buffy releva légèrement son visage et son regard se riva directement dans les prunelles brunes, avec un sourire à moitié énigmatique et malicieux sur les lèvres...

''Peut-être... Mais... (Caressant de son pouce l'auréole de son sein)... J'obéis à mon maître...''

Et Faith venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question... Malgré le drame qui se jouait en cet instant, la position plus que délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce ''peut-être'' catégorique eut un effet ''ravageur'' sur son état plus que fébrile...

Buffy avait beau être envoûtée et agir tel qu'on avait voulu la façonner, il en restait pas moins que sa franchise et honnêteté dans ses propos, restaient intactes... Et d'après ce que Faith avait pu constater, cette ''Buffy'' là, prenait plaisir à assouvir ses désirs les plus profonds et les plus cachés...

Elle voyait son corps réagir contre son gré, sentait son désir pour la blonde s'intensifier au fur et à mesure de ses caresses ou baisers sur sa peau devenue frisson et à fleur de peau... Instinctivement, son bassin se soulevait par vague, stimulant plus que de nature la pression de son bas ventre contre celui de Buffy...

Le résultat, elle le sentit s'écouler lentement de son sexe, le sentit dans les palpitations de son clitoris qui demandait maintenant l'assouvissement...

''... Mais pour l'instant... (L'entendit-elle continuer)... J'obéis à mes propres envies...''

La main de Buffy glissa en un effleurement sur le ventre de la brune, où elle le sentit se contracter sous sa caresse, puis s'arrêta un instant sur la boucle de son cuir...

''Je veux...''

De ses doigts agiles, elle défit la boucle de la ceinture, puis déboutonna l'ouverture du pantalon...

''Je prends...''

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ébaucha un sourire en plongeant son regard dans celui de Faith, alors que sa main se faufilait dans cette ouverture, pour la frotter lentement contre le tissu de son shorty qu'elle sentit humide sous ses doigts...

''J'ai...''

Faith ferma de nouveau les yeux en se cambrant comme pour accentuer la pression... Ses mains agrippèrent les barreaux du lit avec force, les faisant trembler et bouger de leur armature...

Sa respiration se fit alors un peu plus saccadée quand elle sentit les doigts de la blonde s'introduire sous sa lingerie, qu'elle en oublia presque de respirer...

Elle se trouvait dans une situation dont elle aurait voulu sans aucun doute se voir dans d'autres circonstances, bien que ce genre ''d'expérience'', elle ne s'y était jamais adonnée...

Ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant n'avait pas de mot, pas de mot assez fort pour l'identifier... Intense, profond, puissant... Voilà en quelque sorte l'impact de ce couronnement entre elles... Chose dont elle savait indélébile et immuable dorénavant... Elle se savait liée à Buffy de par leur statut de tueuses, mais ce lien venait de trouver une autre dimension et ce, malgré ce qu'il en était actuellement...

''Je comprends pourquoi elle est tombée pour toi Faith... (Murmurant dans son oreille)... Parce que...''

Buffy se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille, tandis que ses doigts partaient à la découverte de son sexe humide...

''... Tu me fais un effet que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer... (Glissant ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire pour venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure)... Dis-le Faith... Que je te fais de l'effet...''

''Buffy...''

*****

Stalk reprit son souffle en essuyant le sang sur son front…

Le hall d'entrée était devenu ''désolation'' de par les débris des meubles, des éclats de verres éparses dans toute la pièce, des trous béants dans les murs…

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette sorcière ait autant de pouvoirs… Et malgré le sourire narquois qu'il aimait afficher en toute circonstance, il prenait peu à peu conscience de ses limites… Cependant il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire et à perdre aussi facilement… Il avait encore quelques tours dans sac, qui espéra-t-il décontenancerait son adversaire…

''Vous m'impressionnez jeune fille… Je… Je ne vous croyais pas aussi forte !''

Un sourire railleur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Willow alors qu'elle avançait lentement à sa rencontre…

''Et encore là… Je m'amuse… Un peu…''

Stalk leva furtivement son regard sur le gigantesque lustre accroché au plafond puis sur la sorcière dont il vit sa position quasiment dessous… Il espérait le faire tomber sur elle afin de prendre quelque peu l'avantage en l'attaquant à l'issue…

Il leva alors la main l'intimant de s'arrêter…

''Ok… Je dois avouer que vous êtes extrêmement forte et que je n'ai pas la moindre chance contre vous… Vous voulez Buffy Summers ?!... Alors… Allez la chercher vous-même !!!... Teos Nulti Lum !''

Et joignit le geste à la parole… le lustre se décrocha et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant…

''Figé !...''

La sorcière pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et le regarda de ses yeux immensément noirs…

''Et vous croyiez m'impressionner avec ça !...''

Son petit sourire s'effaça soudain et son expression prit alors un air déterminé et insipide…

''J'ai assez joué maintenant…Vous me fatiguez… Levicorpus !''

Elle leva sa main et Stalk se sentit décoller du sol et suspendre la tête en bas et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur…

De son autre main elle fit bouger sur le sol les débris de verre des fenêtres éclatées et dans un élan de sa main les fit voler droit sur le corps du ''pseudo'' sorcier…

Celui-ci gémit de douleur sous l'impact et se retrouva ''placardé'' et ''empalé'' au mur…

''Je vous l'avais dit que je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois…''

La pression commença à s'amenuiser en elle et peu à peu ses cheveux corbeaux reprirent leurs touches de roux…

Elle vacilla sous le manque d'énergie soudain et s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle…

*****

Une voix grave et masculine s'éleva derrière son dos et La Tueuse se redressa du corps de Faith pour tourner son visage sur... Angel...

Elle lui sourit de son air railleur et arrogant, alors qu'elle enlevait doucement sa main du cuir pour la porter à ses lèvres...

''Angel... Je ne peux pas dire que tu tombes à pic là !''

Le vampire avança d'un pas dans la pièce et son regard se posa quelques instants sur la tueuse brune, dont les habits défaits, lui laissaient guère de doute sur ce qui se passait...

''Buffy... Tu n'es pas toi... Tu vas regretter ce que tu es entrain de faire quand tu reviendras toi-même...''

D'un mouvement souple, elle se leva tout en prenant doucement, la dague qu'elle avait laissée sur le lit et la dissimula le long de son bras tendu...

Elle lui fit face et d'un pas lent, commença à s'avancer vers lui...

''Pourquoi Angel ?... Ca te gêne que je prenne plus mon pied avec elle qu'avec toi ?...

Le vampire ne répondit pas mais ses yeux sombres parlèrent pour lui, sur l'impact que ces mots lui prodiguèrent...

''Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Buffy…''

''Tu crois ?… (Faisant un signe de main tout en avançant)… Tu ne la croyais si coquine la petite Buffy, derrière son attitude de timorée, n'est-ce pas ?! Cette pauvre Buffy si conventionnelle, si gourde parfois... (Faisant une petite moue boudeuse)… Pauvre Angel qui croyait que son grand Amour ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux que lui… Je suis au regret de te dire que… (Penchant légèrement la tête de côté)… Que tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids face à elle…''

Faith la voyait avancer dangereusement vers le vampire… Elle profita que La Tueuse ait le dos tourné et s'amuse dans sa joute verbale pour faire bouger les barreaux du lit qu'elle sentit peu à peu vaciller sous la pression et sa force…

Ces dernières finirent par céder d'un côté… Elle leva les yeux vers les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face maintenant, l'un à quelques centimètres de l'autre…

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le léger mouvement de main de Buffy qui tenait la dague…

Comment elle arriva à se libérer de ses entraves et à sauter du lit d'un bond avec ses mains liées par les menottes, elle n'aurait su le dire… Cependant elle émit un…

''Non Buffy !!''

Lorsqu'elle vit le bras de La Tueuse se lever pour frapper le vampire et dans sa précipitation, s'interposa entre lui et la lame…

*****

Le cri qu'elle entendit de l'étage, fit lever subitement le visage fatigué de Willow… Elle ferma alors les yeux, sachant qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cet envoûtement…

''Lasgaroth, Aphonidos, Palatia, Bourgasis Veniat Serabanit…''

*****

Buffy secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour reprendre ses esprits… De sa tête baissée, elle prit alors conscience de la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main… Une dague dégoulinant de sang…

Elle leva prudemment la tête à la fois désordonnée par l'incompréhension de se retrouver dans une posture inexplicable et, craintive par la présence de ce couteau dans sa main…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors d'effroi en se posant sur Faith, se tenant devant elle, dont le top blanc prenait peu à peu une couleur écarlate au niveau de la poitrine…

Elle la vit vaciller, le regard quelque peu hagard mais un infime sourire étirant pourtant ses lèvres…

''T'es… T'es revenue''…

Avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle et que le vampire ne la rattrape in extremis… Ce dernier s'accroupit sur la moquette et prit la tueuse inerte dans ses bras…

Dans un mouvement de répulsion, Buffy laissa tomber le couteau et secoua lentement la tête comme pour dénier désespérément ce que son regard lui faisait percevoir…

''Non…''

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure sorti de ses lèvres, refusant encore de croire à la réalité… Pourtant elle sentit bientôt ses yeux la brûler et se brouiller, sa gorge se faire plus douloureuse sous le sanglot qui arrivait…

''Non !''

Cette fois, ce fut un cri de douleur qui s'échappa et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, tendant une main tremblante, s'accrochant au débardeur de la tueuse… Ses yeux brillants et implorants se levèrent alors sur le vampire…

''Dis-moi qu'elle est vivante Angel… Je t'en supplie… Dis-le moi !''

*****

Buffy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit… La sueur perlait à son front où quelques mèches de cheveux blonds s'y collaient…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le regard hagard sur la pénombre qui nimbait sa chambre et soupira en glissant ses deux mains dans sa chevelure…

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elles étaient revenues de Los Angeles… Trois semaines où ce même cauchemar hantait ses nuits… Ce couteau, ce sang, ce corps qui tombe sans qu'elle sache véritablement le pourquoi de son acte…

Un trou de quatre jours s'interposait dans sa mémoire… Elle savait qu'elle avait été victime d'un sort, mais le désenvoûtement avait anéanti tout souvenir sur ses faits et gestes pendant ce laps de temps…

Ignorer ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir là où elle avait poignardé Faith, était une vraie torture de l'âme… Et Faith avait refusé de lui dire…

Faith… Elle sentit une boule grandir dans sa gorge en se remémorant la scène… Cette scène où elle l'avait crue morte dans les bras du vampire… Elle voyait encore cette tâche rouge s'agrandir et nimber peu à peu le tissu blanc de son haut et dont cette image la tourmentait encore… Et puis l'arrivée de Willow où tout s'était précipité d'un coup… L'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait, ne lui avait pas permis de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il en était… Elle avait juste vu la sorcière se pencher sur ce corps inerte, poser une main sur sa blessure et sortir un dialecte incompréhensible de ses lèvres…

Cette scène où elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, jamais éprouvé autant d'émotions fortes et intenses en retrouvant ce regard brun chocolat s'animer… Dieu qu'elle aurait voulu sauter dans ses bras et l'étreindre à ce moment là sous le soulagement ressenti… Mais la culpabilité avait vite fait place à ce sentiment d'allègement…

Buffy poussa le drap et se leva du lit… Pieds nus sur la moquette, sans allumer la chambre, elle se dirigea dans la pénombre vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer…

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et leva son visage vers le miroir… Celui-ci lui renvoya son propre reflet aux traits tirés et aux cernes apparentes…

Oui, même si elle n'avait perçu aucune animosité ni reproche de la part de Faith sur ce qui s'était passé, elle ne se pardonnait pas son geste… Penser qu'elle aurait pu la tuer, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne s'en serait pas relever elle-même… Cette peur ressentie, cette angoisse oppressante de l'avoir perdue, n'avait fait que renforcer ce qu'elle savait déjà et ne pouvait nier…

Elle se pencha alors vers le lavabo et s'éclaboussa légèrement le visage…

*****

''Salut Red…''

La petite sorcière sourit lorsqu'elle vit Faith s'asseoir en face d'elle à la table du réfectoire… Comme à son accoutumé, le plateau de la tueuse était largement bien garni et Willow se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait avaler tout ça et surtout où elle le mettait, au vu de sa silhouette longiligne…

''(Montrant le plateau avec sa cuillère)… Tu vas finir par avoir une indigestion un de ces quatre !''

''Hey ! Je me dépense moi, comparé à certaine !''

''Hey ! Mais moi aussi… (Faisant mine d'être vexée)… différemment… Mais le résultat est pareil…''

''(Mordant dans son beignet)… Si tu le dis…''

La sorcière la regarda mi-amusée mi-contrariée. Cependant son léger sourire s'estompa quelque peu pour prendre un air un peu plus sérieux… Elle baissa un instant la tête sur sa tasse, comme pour peaufiner ses pensées puis la releva tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette…

''Faith ?…''

Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogatif tout en mâchant sa bouchée…

''Ouais ?''

''Je… Je peux te parler de Buffy ?''

La tueuse s'arrêta de mâcher quelques secondes puis reprit lentement tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres…

''Ouais bien sûr…''

''Je sais qu'elle culpabilise beaucoup sur ce qui s'est passé… Je sais ce que tu lui as dit et je lui ai dit la même chose, comme quoi ce n'était pas sa faute… Mais… Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux…''

Faith posa lentement sa tasse et riva son regard dans celui de Willow… Elle n'était pas de celle qui se confiait facilement, d'ailleurs pas du tout à vrai dire, jugeant que sa vie ne regardait personne…

Cependant là, il s'agissait de Buffy… Willow était sa meilleure amie et savait sans doute mieux que quiconque comment percevoir les choses et les comprendre…

La déclaration de Buffy, bien que cette dernière ne fût pas vraiment elle-même, l'avait chamboulée, mettant à nu ses propres émotions et sentiments pour la petite blonde… Qu'en était-il ? Que ressentait-elle véritablement pour elle ? Elle en avait c'était certain et elle sentait ce quelque chose si fort entre elles, qu'elle avait encore du mal à définir véritablement ce que cela pouvait être… Peut-être était-elle encore craintive… C'était tellement nouveau…

''Je… (Baissant les yeux à son tour sur sa tasse)… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… Enfin… (Les relevant)… L'autre Buffy m'a dit que B m'aimait…''

Willow ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais resta sans voix… Elle la referma doucement, s'imprégnant des mots dits, encore surprise de cette révélation et croisa les mains devant son plateau…

C'est alors qu'une conversation lui revint en mémoire… La veille de son départ, Buffy avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas compris… Comment l'aurait-elle pu d'ailleurs… La Tueuse était si déroutée, si perdue qu'elle s'était refermée sur elle-même…

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ressentait des choses… C'était donc cela ces ''choses'' ?... Elle avait des sentiments pour Faith ?

Elle s'humecta les lèvres en fixant Faith de son regard vert, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, d'un air interrogatif…

''Et tu l'as crue ?''

Faith se recula de la table et s'adossa à son siège en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine…

''Ouais, je l'ai crue… Parce… Parce que ça sonnait vraiment vrai dans sa bouche… Et… (Faisant un geste de la main)… Elle m'a même parlé de ce rêve que B a fait… Et c'est du délire parce que j'ai fait exactement le même !''

''Vous êtes liées bien plus que je ne le pensais alors…''

''Je sais pas Red…''

Faith passa une main dans sa chevelure et s'accouda de nouveau à la table…

''Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant… (Baissant les yeux)… Avant elle…''

''Et tu ressens quoi Faith ?''

Cette dernière afficha un sourire nerveux et fit un geste évasif de la main…

''Je sais pas !!... C'est super confus en fait… J'ai ces trucs dans le bide chaque fois qu'elle est là, et je sais pas pourquoi… Et dès qu'elle s'éloigne, j'ai envie que ça revienne…''

''Toi aussi tu les ressens alors ?''

''Ouais… (Baissant la voix)… Elle m'a dit qu'elle les sentait aussi…''

Willow regarda un instant ses mains jointes puis releva un regard déterminé sur la tueuse.

''Tu l'aimes Faith ?''

Et cette question, Faith ne savait plus trop si elle s'y attendait ou pas venant de la sorcière… Elle se l'était posée elle-même face à cette incompréhension des sentiments qui l'animaient depuis son retour et à ce torrent d'émotions qui l'avait frappée sous ses caresses ce fameux soir…

Elle joua nerveusement avec la mie de pain éparse sur le plateau, sans oser relever son regard et répondit dans un murmure…

''Je… Je ressens des trucs pour B... Ouais c'est sûr…''

La petite sorcière esquissa un petit sourire qu'elle réprima aussitôt et s'approcha alors vers la table pour se trouver plus près de Faith…

''Je vais te dire quelque chose Faith… Je ne te mets pas la pression, mais presque… Buffy a besoin d'être aimée, mais quand il s'agit de réels sentiments, d'amour plus précisément, elle est craintive et ne fera jamais le premier pas… Alors… (La pointant du doigt)… Si toi un matin tu te réveilles et tu t'aperçois que tu préfèrerais mieux te réveiller à ses côtés plutôt qu'à côté de quelqu'un d'autre, je te conseille vivement de te bouger et de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle…''

Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour atténuer ses dires et continua dans sa lancée…

''… Même si elle t'aime… Et je le crois finalement… Si elle ne voit rien venir, elle finira par voir ailleurs… Même si cet ailleurs est beaucoup moins attirant et… Sauvage…''

Et cet ''ailleurs'', Faith savait quel nom lui donner…

*****

La journée passa, similaire aux autres… Buffy venait comme à son habitude depuis ces trois dernières semaines, donner ses instructions sur les cours et laissait Kennedy ou Faith la remplacer, ne s'éternisant pas et vacant à d'autres occupations…

Même si cette situation lui pesait de ne pas retrouver cette complicité avec La Tueuse, Faith comprenait l'état dans lequel cette dernière se trouvait… Et cette situation, elle l'analysait aussi de son côté… Les paroles de Willow tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis la matinée, perturbant quelque peu sa concentration lors de ses combats avec les autres filles, ce qui lui valut quelques coups bien placés et non moins douloureux…

L'entrainement terminé et sa douche prise, la tueuse descendit, chiffon en main, le grand escalier du hall pour sortir et se diriger vers sa moto afin de la briquer… C'était un de ces moments qu'elle aimait et appréciait hormis rouler, cheveux au vent… Prendre soin du seul bien qu'elle avait pu se payer…

Elle s'attelait donc depuis de longues minutes à faire briller le chrome devenu flambant neuf quand elle entendit un bruit de moteur raisonner et de ce fait, une voiture s'approcher…

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent instantanément en reconnaissant le véhicule puis son propriétaire… Elle vit alors Luc en descendre et se diriger à grand pas vers le perron…

Mais contre toute attente, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle put voir Buffy en sortir… Faith baissa aussitôt la tête lorsque le jeune d'homme s'approcha de La Tueuse pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres…

Les mâchoires de Faith se serrèrent sans qu'elle le veuille et se redressa de derrière sa moto en froissant son bout de chiffon entre ses mains…

Elle savait pourquoi il venait… Elle se rappelait de sa rencontre avec lui devant ce drugstore quelques semaines auparavant… Il n'avait pas pu venir ce fameux week-end pour cause d'impératifs le concernant, mais le fait était, qu'il était bien présent maintenant, se tenant face à Buffy et prêt à sortir sa fameuse boite…

Elle le vit d'où elle était, porter sa main à sa poche intérieure avec ce sourire affiché sur les lèvres... Sourire qu'elle aurait voulu effacer à grands coups de ''latte''... Et son humeur s'en trouva plus ombragée quand effectivement, il sortit l'objet en question...

Exaspérée par cette scène, elle jeta d'un geste agacé son chiffon parterre, enjamba sa moto et démarra aussitôt...

Le regard de Buffy s'était posé tour à tour sur Luc puis sur la boîte et vice et versa jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit de moteur qui lui fit tourner la tête...

Les yeux brun non moins pénétrants qu'elle capta lorsque Faith passa lentement à ses côtés, la déroutèrent aussi bien qu'ils l'intriguèrent... Elle avait cru y voir déceler un panel d'émotions dont l'une plus prononcée que les autres de par l'expression de son visage fermé. Mais peut-être avait-elle seulement rêvé ou imaginé que cela puisse être le cas ?

Elle n'eut pas l'opportunité de s'y pencher comme elle aurait voulu car son attention fut de nouveau accaparée par la présence du jeune homme, alors que du coin de l'oeil, elle vit disparaître la moto dans un nuage de poussière...

*****

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un petit moment quand Faith arrêta sa moto devant le perron de l'école et s'apprêtait à en descendre lorsqu'elle entendit son nom d'une des fenêtres ouvertes... Elle leva alors les yeux sur Giles...

''Faith !... C'est bien que tu sois rentrée tôt... Pourrais-tu monter dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler... Merci…''

Giles n'attendit pas sa réponse et ferma la fenêtre aussitôt dès qu'il eut disparu de derrière celle-ci...

La tueuse descendit de sa moto en soupirant puis entra dans la bâtisse pour se diriger directement vers le bureau de l'ancien observateur... Elle frappa et entra directement...

''Vous vouliez me voir ?''

Elle eut cependant un petit sursaut de surprise quand son regard se porta sur Buffy...

Cette dernière, adossée au buffet, manipulait entre ses mains un vase, d'un air songeur... Elle releva le visage à l'arrivée de Faith et esquissa un léger sourire à son intention...

''Oui... Assieds-toi... ''

La tueuse brune jeta un dernier coup d'oeil furtif vers Buffy puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils ''visiteur'', pied droit posé sur son genou gauche...

''(D'un léger signe de la main)... Je suis tout ouïe !''

''Bien...''

Adossé à son bureau, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Giles resta quelques instants silencieux, le regard tourné sur le sol, comme plongée dans ses propres réflexions... Cependant très vite, il releva la tête et porta sa main à ses lunettes qu'il ôta de son nez...

''Si je t'ai fait venir... C'est parce que je souhaite que tu partes avec Buffy chercher une nouvelle tueuse...''

Faith rectifia sa position en se redressant légèrement de son siège et haussa un sourcil perplexe, attendant cependant la suite à venir...

''... J'ai décidé dorénavant que chaque mission de ce genre se fera en binôme... Pour plus disons... (Faisant un geste avec ses lunettes en main)... De sécurité...''

''Ouais j'veux bien, mais pourquoi moi et pas une nouvelle tueuse ?... J'veux dire, c'est un bon exercice pour elles aussi de partir...''

''Je ne dis pas que cela ne se fera pas Faith... Toi-même tu n'es jamais partie pour ce genre de mission... (Sortant son mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon)... Je veux que tu sois d'abord expérimentée dans ce genre de mission pour... (Essuyant le verre de ses lunettes)... Etre toi plus tard aussi l'un de leur guide…''

Faith vit dans ces paroles une marque de confiance qui lui fit esquisser un sourire de satisfaction… Elle se sentait presque devenir importante parmi eux et faire partie à part entière de ce cercle fermé… Giles, Buffy, Willow, Kennedy et maintenant elle…

Buffy n'avait pas bougé ou dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle était entrée mais lorsque Faith jeta un nouveau regard furtif dans sa direction, elle la vit, bras croisés avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qui lui fit supposer qu'elle n'était pas réfractaire à cette mission, à moins que… Et le visage de la brune se ferma quelque peu, à l'idée que ce sourire était peut-être dû à la visite qu'elle avait eue plus tôt...

Elle laissa cependant son irritation de côté pour se tourner de nouveau vers Giles et lui répondre...

''Ca roule pour moi si c'est aussi ok pour B...''

Cette dernière bougea enfin. Doucement, elle décroisa les bras et s'avança en passant derrière la brune... De sa main, elle l'effleura, faisant glisser furtivement le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule nue, incapable de réfréner plus longtemps cette tentation de la toucher un tant soi peu, même si ce geste, elle le voulut anodin... Le frisson qui courra le long de son échine la complut une nouvelle fois dans ses émotions et sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Faith...

''Ca ne me pose aucun problème non plus Faith...''

Et elle finit par s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil vide à ses côtés, laissant ses mains pendre des accoudoirs et croisa les jambes...

Faith fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonnée de ce geste ''familier'' auquel elle ne se serait jamais attendue de sa part... Mais il en resta pas moins que ce geste, même furtif soit-il, lui assena de nouveau ses picotements habituels... Son regard se porta alors sur cette main pendante qu'elle aurait voulu prendre pour y entrelacer les siens, se créant ainsi des frissons d'excitation sans précédent...

''Bien... Dans ce cas... (Frappant dans ses mains)... C'est parfait... Vous...''

Giles contourna alors son bureau pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et ouvrit son calepin en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez...

''... Partirez demain pour l'Irlande récupérer... (Tournant quelques pages)... Ah voilà ! La jeune Jaimie Maclaine... Dix-sept ans... Domiciliée à... Midleton... (Relevant la tête pour les regarder)... Kennedy s'occupera de l'entraînement pendant votre absence...''

Les deux tueuses hochèrent la tête et se levèrent simultanément, se retrouvant ainsi face à face lorsqu'elles voulurent passer entre les deux fauteuils...

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors sans qu'aucune des deux ne les baisse, suspendant pour chacune, le temps autour d'elles...

Des flashs de leur étreinte passagère jouèrent devant les yeux de la brune, quand ces derniers se perdirent dans ce lagon émeraude... Elles les descendirent pour les river sur ses lèvres qu'elle trouva subitement très tentantes et aguichantes et s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres comme pour retrouver cette douceur qu'elle avait perçue lorsque Buffy l'avait embrassée...

Elle les vit alors s'étirer en un sourire et releva son regard sur son visage aux traits devenus taquins...

''Je peux forcer le passage Faith, si tu ne bouges pas...''

Le sourire de cette dernière fit à son tour surface découvrant ainsi ses fossettes aux joues...

''Pourquoi B... Tu veux me bousculer ?''

Et Buffy baissa subitement la tête, sentant venir une légère chaleur rosir ses joues...

Le petit sourire en coin de la brune s'étira sur ses lèvres pleines et elle se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer un...

''Fais attention... Je pourrais avoir envie de te bousculer aussi...''

Elle se recula d'un pas en levant un sourcil suggestif et contourna le fauteuil pour sortir de la pièce, en laissant sur place une Buffy coite et échauffée...

*****

Buffy fut plus que surprise de la chaleur qui l'enveloppa lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'aéroport de Cork le lendemain après-midi. Elle regarda Faith enlever sa veste en jean, qui se retrouva en débardeur et lui montra du menton la boutique de voiture à louer...

''Giles a réservé une voiture pour nous... Ca doit être là-bas je pense... Suis-moi on va aller voir...''

Un quart d'heure plus tard, clé en main, elles sortirent de la boutique et Buffy tendit les clés à la brune...

''Tiens... Tu conduis... Moi je fais le guide...''

''T'es sûre... (Jetant son sac dans le coffre)... Que tu sers te servir... (Taquine)... D'une carte au moins ?''

''(Posant à son tour son sac)... Faith... Si tu commence comme ça, c'est toi que je vais perdre...''

La brune échappa un petit rire et entra dans la voiture où elle se tourna vers la blonde qui prenait place à son tour...

''J'vais m'accrocher fort à toi alors... Comme ça j'aurai aucun risque que tu me lâches...''

''Démarre... Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi...''

''T'as pas peur j'espère ! Parce que moi c'est les deux roues d'habitude...''

''Oui mais là avec les sacs plus la tueuse qu'on doit ramener, les quatre sont plus appropriées... Alors roule...''

''Reçu chef...''

Et Faith démarra la voiture pour prendre le trafic irlandais...

*****

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'elles roulaient. Elles avaient quitté la circulation urbaine et se retrouvaient maintenant entourées par de vastes plaines verdoyantes sur une petite route qui les menaient vers leur destination...

Leur bavardage s'était quelque peu estompé lorsque Buffy commença à sentir la fatigue du voyage et la musique de la radio accompagna bientôt la tueuse brune sur sa route...

Cette dernière jeta de temps à autre des regards sur sa voisine qui dodelinait de la tête dans son semi sommeil et son sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la petite tête blonde se poser sur son épaule...

Bien qu'attentive à la route, son esprit partit en songerie se remémorant les paroles de la sorcière qui ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête... Elle prenait aussi conscience de la proximité de La Tueuse à ses côtés, de cette situation où elle se retrouvait vraiment seule avec elle, loin de leurs habitudes, loin de leur quotidien... Et les paroles de Willow qui passaient et repassaient inlassablement...

_*Si elle ne voit rien venir, elle finira par voir ailleurs...*_

Et cette seule phrase prenait peu à peu un sens démesuré dans son esprit... Elle analysait aussi ses propres réactions, celles qu'elle avait eues en voyant Buffy avec son petit ami... Il n'en pouvait être autrement ; l'agacement de le voir lui, si près d'elle lui avait fait ressentir cette émotion qu'elle pouvait maintenant définir : de la jalousie... Tout comme cette réaction la veille dans le bureau de Giles, où elle avait eu cette soudaine envie de lui prendre la main et de l'embrasser quand elle s'était retrouvée face à elle...

Oui... Elle prenait conscience de cette envie de vouloir partager quelque chose avec Buffy, plus que cette amitié, plus que leur statut...

Son regard se porta alors sur le paysage environnant et se fixa soudainement sur sa gauche de façon insistante... Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et s'humecta la lèvre inférieure quelques instants, prise dans ses réflexions, puis contre toute attente ralentit la voiture et fit demi-tour...

*****

Comme si le fait de changer de direction avait eu un impact sur son sommeil, Buffy sortit de sa léthargie. Elle se redressa lentement de l'épaule de Faith et les sourcils froncés, regarda cette dernière bifurquer à droite, sur un petit chemin en terre...

''Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais Faith ? C'est pas par là !''

Elle regarda tour à tour la conductrice puis le chemin et se redressa maintenant droite sur son siège, perplexe du silence de la brune...

''Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?''

Faith lui jeta alors un regard furtif mais son expression était nimbée de détermination et de sérieux...

''Je l'ai aussi fait B''

Cette dernière prit un air de déroute et secoua légèrement la tête de confusion...

''Qu... T'as aussi fait quoi ?''

''Ce rêve...''

Et l'incohérence chez Buffy fut à son apogée... Elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur pour essayer de comprendre ce soudain revirement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la voiture s'arrêter, ce qui la fit se retourner de nouveau vers Faith...

''Tu peux me...''

''(La coupant)... Viens... (Ouvrant sa portière)... Descends...''

La bouche à moitié ouverte, Buffy la regarda descendre sans autre explication... Elle fit alors de même et rejoignit la brune qui s'était éloignée de quelques mètres du véhicule...

Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui fit face, attendant l'explication à venir...

''Alors ! Quoi !''

Faith passa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure et regarda d'un oeil circulaire les alentours et ce qui les entourait à leur proximité... C'était le moment ou jamais. Sans crier gare, elle avança d'un pas vers la blonde et glissa sa main sur sa joue avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Elle connaissait le risque encouru ; rejet, protestation, offense peut-être. Elle ne savait plus trop, mais savait seulement qu'elle devait prendre ce risque pour être certaine et être convaincue...

Les lèvres de Buffy étaient restées telles que dans ses souvenirs ; aussi douces et délicieuses et pressa les siennes contre elles comme pour s'en imprégner davantage...

Si Buffy savait qu'elle avait un coeur, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu battre autant la chamade. La surprise avait été telle, qu'elle était restée l'espace d'un instinct inerte face à ce baiser... Pourtant quand elle sentit ses lèvres charnues se presser davantage, elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait réellement : Faith l'embrassait !

Un flot d'émotions l'envahit alors, lui faisant soutirer un petit soupir de plaisir et à son tour entrouvrit les lèvres pour les y refermer davantage sur les siennes...

Elle sentit la main de Faith glisser de sa joue pour atterrir derrière sa nuque et se retrouva bientôt coller à son corps... Elle ne put que se laisser aller contre lui, posant sa main sur son avant bras levé alors que saisie d'audace, elle entrouvrit les lèvres en une invitation à approfondir le baiser...

Faith ne fut pas longue à y voir une autorisation à aller plus loin... Elle entoura sa taille de son autre bras pour effacer définitivement tout espace entre elles et s'empressa de partir à la rencontre de sa langue, pour s'adonner cette fois à un baiser plus que langoureux...

C'était une sensation unique et inégalable... Elle en avait embrassé pourtant des lèvres et de nombreuses. Mais là, elle percevait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus intense qui l'irradiait totalement et dont elle se laissait envahir avec délectation...

Le manque d'oxygène fit interrompre le baiser et yeux fermés, Buffy posa son front contre le sien pour reprendre une respiration plus normale... Elle murmura alors d'une voix cassée par l'émotion...

''T'as aussi fait quoi dis-moi ?''

Un petit sourire tendre s'afficha sur les lèvres gonflées par le baiser et Faith se pencha alors vers son oreille pour lui murmurer un...

''Regarde autour de toi B et tu comprendras...''

Cette dernière se recula légèrement, le regard interrogatif et lentement, parcourut le décor... Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de nulle part, dans cette immense plaine verdoyante où seul un immense chêne qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elles, s'imposait. Elle leva la tête et aperçut les rayons de soleil s'infiltrer au travers de son feuillage touffu leur donnant une couleur presque translucide...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils comprenant soudain de quoi Faith lui parlait et se mit à la fixer d'un regard interdit...

''Co... Comment tu peux savoir que... (Secouant doucement la tête)... Comment t'as pu...''

Mais elle fut coupée par des lèvres qui lui déposèrent un baiser furtif mais plein de douceur...

''Comment je sais ? C'est parce que tu me l'as dit... (Lui remettant un mèche derrière son oreille)... S'il y a une chose de ce fameux jour où on t'a retrouvée et qui m'est restée, c'est quand tu m'as parlé de ce rêve... Pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas d'importance B... (Lui souriant)... J'ai fait exactement le même et... Et c'est là que j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous...''

Elle baissa quelques instants son regard au sol puis le releva pour la fixer intensément de ses prunelles brune brillantes...

''... C'est fort parce que toi comme moi... On le sait... On a fait l'amour dans ce rêve...''

Buffy sentit soudainement une vague de chaleur s'abattre sur elle et des frissons l'envahir toute entière... L'impact de ces mots fut-il, qu'elle sentit son corps trembler des émotions qui l'agitaient... Elle n'aurait su les définir précisément en cet instant, mais son coeur se gonfla de ce sentiment de soulagement, d'allégresse et de bonheur intense...

''Je... Je sais que tu as un petit-ami B, mais...''

''Non...''

A son tour la tueuse brune fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils d'un air interrogatif...

Le sourire de Buffy se dessina alors sur ses lèvres quand elle leva sa main gauche sous les yeux de la brune et agita ses doigts devant son nez...

''Tu vois quelque chose toi ?''

Faith resta un instant bouche bée, puis un sourire enchanté étira ses lèvres...

''Tu... Tu l'as plaqué ?''

Et Buffy acquiesça de la tête, d'un air taquin...

''Ouais... (Reprenant son air légèrement arrogant)... De toute façon t'étais trop bien pour ce ringard...''

''Ah oui ?... Et... Je suis assez bien pour toi, tu crois ?''

De nouveau Faith porta sa main à sa joue, et du pouce caressa lentement cette peau veloutée... Son expression se refit sérieuse quand elle plongea son regard droit dans celui de Buffy...

''Tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois B...''

Et elle avança son visage près du sien pour une nouvelle fois goûter à ses lèvres...

Elle sentit alors les bras de la blonde entourer son cou et dans un geste de désir intense, porta ses deux mains vers l'échancrure de sa chemise, pour un à un défaire les boutons...

Sous l'excitation qui la tenaillait, elle percevait ses doigts devenir fébriles et trembler légèrement quand ils touchèrent la peau nue de son ventre...

Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou en une pluie de baisers et délicatement fit tomber la chemise des épaules de la blonde quand cette dernière ôta ses bras de son cou pour la laisser faire...

La tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, Buffy subissait les doux assauts qui, peu à peu la mettait dans un état d'excitation et de faim sans précédent...

Ses propres mains remontèrent vers la ceinture de Faith pour d'un geste, défaire sa boucle... Puis de ses doigts agiles, commença à défaire les boutons de la fermeture de son jean...

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit les mains de la brune se faufiler sous son ''bra'' et se cambra légèrement contre elle quand la bouche de cette dernière vint taquiner ses mamelons déjà érigés...

Elle en profita elle-même pour glisser ses mains sous le débardeur blanc, percevant sous ses doigts ce ventre plat à la musculature bien dessinée et s'attela à remonter son tissu pour le lui enlever complètement...

Leurs regards brillants de désir à n'en pas douter, se croisèrent et chacune perçut cette intensité dans son apogée... Leurs picotements n'avaient jamais été aussi ''violents'' que maintenant...

Faith regarda alors Buffy se défaire elle-même de son soutien-gorge, contemplant avec ravissement cette poitrine ainsi dénudée, puis son pantalon et le reste qui partit bientôt sur le sol...

Nue maintenant devant elle, Faith s'approcha d'elle et de sa main, laissa ses doigts glisser sur l'arrondi de son épaule, les suivant de son regard le long de sa clavicule puis les descendre lentement entre ses seins et finir sur la peau douce et sensible de son ventre...

''Tu es... Belle Buffy...''

Cette dernière se recula alors d'un pas et lentement, se coucha dans l'herbe... Elle tendit la main vers Faith en une invitation...

''Viens...''

Un à un, Faith enleva à son tour ses vêtements pour se retrouver dans sa parfaite nudité... Nudité qui fit entrouvrir les lèvres de Buffy de contemplation...

Elle s'allongea alors à ses côtés posant un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre, partir déjà à la conquête de ce corps qu'elle allait apprendre à connaître et à ''visiter'' sans restriction...

Ses lèvres trouvèrent déjà leur emplacement sur celles de Buffy, tandis que sa main descendait en de douces caresses le long de son flanc et de sa hanche...

Buffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans ce baiser... Un sourire de contentement de croire qu'enfin ce rêve, aussi surprenant soit-il parce qu'il avait été partagé, allait se réaliser... Et rien qu'à cette pensée, son excitation en fut décuplée...

Elle se rapprocha de la tueuse brune et glissa ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour les descendre ensuite dans son cou... Elle y traça une pluie de baisers pour enfin du bout de sa langue venir exciter ce point sensible et non moins érogène près de sa jugulaire...

Le résultat ne se fit guère attendre car Faith se colla davantage contre elle, en glissant sa jambe entre celles de Buffy... Elle sentit aussitôt l'excitation de cette dernière quand sa cuisse se frotta à son sexe et ne put réfréner ce frisson de plaisir l'envahir...

Sa main descendit alors à l'orée de son bas ventre, curieuse de connaître cette contrée mais stoppa pourtant tout mouvement... Bien qu'elle fût persuadée de la réponse, elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Buffy...

''Je... Je veux que tu me dises si tu as envie...''

Et pour toute réponse, Buffy descendit sa propre main vers celle de Faith et la dirigea directement sur son sexe humide... Elle approcha de nouveau ses lèvres vers les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement d'un baiser jusqu'à le rendre plus ardent... Et entre deux baisers, elle lui murmura contre ses lèvres...

''Fais-moi l'amour...''

Et Faith pressa les siennes dans un baiser avide de passion. Elle la poussa dos au sol et finit par se retrouver quasiment sur elle... Accoudée sur son avant bras, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, la respirant à plein poumon tandis que ses doigts partaient à l'exploration de son intimité... Son index et majeur s'insinuèrent doucement entre ses lèvres intimes et commencèrent leurs lents va et vient entre son clitoris et son orifice...

Elle la sentait mouiller sous ses doigts, facilitant ses mouvements qui devenaient un peu plus rapides sous les gémissements de plaisir de Buffy... Elle sentait aussi gonfler ce clitoris palpitant et ses oscillations de hanches quand elle la pénétrait un peu plus profondément...

Elle se revit alors dans cette chambre, menottes aux poignets, à la merci de celle qui se trouvait maintenant sous elle… Malgré la situation, elle avait aimé la sentir parcourir son corps de baisers, avait aimé être touchée, aimé cette étreinte furtive… Et là c'était elle qui était au-dessus, elle qui donnait ce plaisir…

Elle avait toujours aimé dominer et ce quel que soit ses flirts, mais là Buffy lui avait donné cet avant goût de plaisir ce jour-là, qu'elle lui redonnait à cet instant même ; Le goût du partage… Elle voulait partager ce pur moment de délice et d'extase encore et toujours…

''Buffy… (Se penchant de nouveau dans son cou)… Tu vas me rendre dingue…''

Buffy se cambra de nouveau et yeux clos, jeta la tête en arrière… Les pics de plaisir devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés et elle sentait monter cette chaleur significative au creux de ses reins…

''Hmm… Oui…''

L'orgasme l'a pris alors que la tueuse brune passait une ultime fois ses doigts sur son clitoris trop sensible... Buffy ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement sous ce flot de plaisir et arracha quelques brins d'herbe sous ses poings fermés…

Son corps se relâcha peu à peu de cette jouissance alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits…

Elle sourit d'un sourire de contentement quand elle vit deux yeux bruns la sonder au-dessus d'elle…

''Ca va ?''

''Hmmm…''

La brune échappa un petit rire et s'étendit à ses côtés en passant un bras autour de sa taille…

''Hmmm moi aussi tu sais…''

''(Tournant la tête vers Faith)… Hmmm quoi ?''

''Hmmm ça va…''

''Oh !''

Mais la blonde se redressa subitement et à son tour poussa Faith sur le dos pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle…

Les mains posées de part et d'autre de son visage, elle se pencha alors vers ce dernier où elle lui mordilla gentiment le menton…

''Tu Pourras dire hmmm après, belle brune…''

Cette position décupla l'excitation de la brune… Outre les images qui lui restaient, sentir directement le sexe de Buffy sur le sien eut un effet dévastateur sur elle… Effet qui prit une ampleur considérable lorsque Buffy commença à se frotter doucement contre elle tandis qu'elle se remettait à l'embrasser…

''Je… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…''

D'un mouvement, Faith se redressa pour se retrouver assise, les bras entourant la taille de la blonde et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre elle…

Le baiser qu'elle lui donna en retour, démontrait toute la passion, toute la jouissance que ces mots faisaient naître en elle…

Elle venait de trouver son autre, sa moitié… Elle en était persuadée, rien n'était prédit au hasard… Elle avait peut-être été appelée en tant que tueuse, mais pour elle, elle avait été aussi appelée pour La Tueuse…

*****

Les yeux mi-clos, Faith regarda les rayons du soleil passés à travers le feuillage touffu des branches qui se balançaient doucement au gré de la fine brise, qu'elle sentait sur sa peau nue...

Elle percevait la douceur de l'herbe sous son corps et sa paume de main qu'elle bougea lentement sur l'extrémité de ces pointes d'herbe... Une sensation étrange de chaleur parcourait tout le côté de son corps en percevant ce poids tiède bougé lentement au rythme d'une respiration endormie...

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ce décor idyllique et calme... D'où elle était étendue dans l'herbe à l'abri de cet immense chêne, elle pouvait entendre la douce musique d'un petit ruisseau couler non loin de là, augmentant cette sensation de plénitude et de bien-être...

Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche mais dut cligner des yeux, éblouie par ce rayon de soleil qui passait juste au travers du feuillage... Elle distingua cependant cette chevelure dorée et brillante ainsi que ce regard émeraude qui doucement s'éveillait et cette fois-ci, pour de vrai…

FIN.


End file.
